Destin Tracé
by Miss Lewis
Summary: Quand la miss doit protéger Harry et que Drago s'en mêle.... Chapitre 10! désolée pour le retard ! La taupe se manifeste... .... REVIEWS PLEASE !
1. Default Chapter

Salut !!!!! Bon, c'est une fic assez spéciale, je vous l'accorde. Il y a un R, car dans les prochains chapitres, ça risque d'être parfois chaud, parfois gore.... 

Sujet : 6ème année. Harry se voit attribuer un garde du corps sans le savoir... Mais ce garde du corps est assez... spécial.....

Disclamer : Mis à part le garde du corps rien n'est à moi, hélas, je serai RICHE sinon, snif....

ATTENTION ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 5 (je ne l'ai aps encore fini...) et qui ne veulent rien savoir, ne lisez pas la fin de la fic je suis obligée (pour la logique de l'histoire, vous verrez à ce moment là) de faire un Spolier.

DESTIN TRACE

Chapitre 1 : Un accueil...

- Vous en êtes sûr Albus ? demanda Minerva.

- Absolument. Mais il ne faut surtout pas ébruiter cette affaire. Si Voldemort l'apprend, Poudlard sera plus que menacé.

Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la grande salle, Une grande partie du Ministère s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Les élèves étaient en vacances depuis presque un mois.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit sévèrement le professeur Rogue.

- Allez donc la chercher Severus, poursuivit le directeur. Nous vous attendons.

Le professeur de potion sortit, tandis que la conversation battait son plein.

- Mais qu'allons nous faire d'elle ? demanda Fudge. Vous nous avez exposé des suppositions. Personne ne peut affirmer la véracité de vos dires. Et si tout cela était faux ?

- Cornélius, je vous assure que je prend tout en charge. Par conte, il va falloir l'immerger dans notre monde avant la rentrée.

- Je me propose pour l'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée, d'autant plus que Harry vit chez nous maintenant, s'enthousiasma Mr Weasley.

- Très bien, Arthur. C'est d'accord. 

- Aurais-je mon mot à dire ou dois-je me contenter d'obéir aux ordres comme un mouton de panurge ? demanda une voix d'un ton ironique.

La jeune femme venait d'arriver. Elle avait un large sourire, mais n'avait rien d'une sorcière, ce qui fit grimacer le ministre de la magie. Elle était vêtue à la moldue, et même à la dernière mode moldue.... pantalon serré, chemisier noué en bustier, cheveux bruns relevés, elle était ravissante.

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous Miss...., commença le directeur.

- Pas de tralala avec moi. Je n'ai pas tout compris quant à ma présence ici, mais bon, je fais confiance à mes parents, ils vous connaissent donc.... Passons. La rentrée est le mois prochain, je crèche où ? Il a l'air grand ce château ? C'est qui...

- Vous viendrez chez moi, s'empressa de répondre Mr Weasley. Nous partons dès ce soir.

- Très bien. Je suppose que quelqu'un m'expliquera la ou les raisons de ma présence ici en temps voulu ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Vi, bah si vous avez le même humour tordu que mes parents je risque de péter un câble moi, se murmura la jeune fille.

- Nous verrons cela dès la rentrée. Mais je vous demanderai juste une chose.

- Je sens que je vais hurler.

- Utilisez votre baguette quand vous pratiquez un sort. Et murmurez quelque chose. Il faut donner le change.

- Vi, évidemment, grommela la jeune fille. Je sais. Personne ne doit savoir de quoi je suis capable. Mais je suis pas encore habituée à ce truc là ! 

La jeune fille avait dit cela en agitant une baguette en ébène. Elle s'énerva un peu et un jet de  lumière bleue ciel sortit de la baguette pour aller briser une carafe d'eau. Elle était très gênée.

-Euh... Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais admirer un peu le paysage avant de tout casser. Puis-je ?

- Bien entendu.

La jeune fille salua l'assemblée et sortit.

- Je vous laisse carte blanche professeur Dumbledore, se contenta de dire Fudge. Mais sachez que je suis loin d'être convaincu, contrairement à mes collègues.

En effet, la qusi totalité du ministère approuvait l'arrivée de cette jeune fille.

Elle était assise sur les marche, contemplant le coucher du soleil. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle ne savait pas. Une histoire de sorciers d'accord, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se posait énormément de questions, elle qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de communauté magique, ministère de la magie ou autre trucs du genre. Mais elle faisait confiance à ses parents adoptifs. Ils lui avaitent dit que ses vrais parents étaient sorciers et qu'elle aussi avait des pouvoirs, chose qu'elle savait déjà depuis presque 10 ans, puisqu'elle s'exerçait tous les jours en douce dans sa chambre.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait debout, derrière elle.

- Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme sursauta. 

- Faites-moi sursauter encore une fois et vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe.

- Et sauvage avec ça, sourit le professeur de potions.

- Désolée. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- Et ça ce comprend. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. A la rentrée, divers postes d'assistants sont proposés. Et comme vous passez les examens un an en avance, ça pourrait vous aider. Mais, comme vous allez le découvrir, les élèves ne peuvent pas travailler avec leur directeurs de maison. 

- Oui, j'ai lu un bouquin là dessus... Il y a quatre maisons je crois.

- C'est exact. Et personne n'a encore voulu se proposer pour le poste d'assistant en potion.

- Et qui vous dit que je ne serais pas dans votre maison ? demanda narquoisement la jeune femme.

- Intuition. 

- Bon, on va faire un deal. Si je suis dans votre maison, je crois que tout ira bien. Si je suis pas dans votre maison, je prends le poste, mais j'ai vaguement entendu parler de votre réputation sur le chemin, surtout à la taverne... du... mince... truc machin qui bave. Donc pas de crasses dans le dos et ce, quelle que soit ma maison. Ca marche ? 

- D'accord. Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix...

Le professeur Rogue eut un léger sourire mais n'eut le temps de parler davantage. Arthur Weasley venait chercher la jeune femme.

- Nous allons passer par les cheminées, dit-il joyeusement.

- Eh ! s'exclama la jeune femme. On joue pas au père noël, c'est quoi ce truc ? Personne ne m'a parlé de cheminée !!!!!!

- C'est un moyen courant chez nous.

- Et y'en a beaucoup des trucs de ce genre ? demanda-t-elle en suivant Mr Weasley.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous connaissez...

- Pas grand chose en somme....

Mr Weasley se trouvait devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, poudre de cheminette en main. Il en donna un peu à la demoiselle et décida de la faire passer avant lui.

- Vous jetez la poudre en disant bien clairement « Le Terrier ».

La jeune fille se mit en place et suivit les instructions. Elle se sentit aspirer et fila dans un tuyau tout noir et sans fin. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se sentit ejecter vers un trou de lumière et se retrouva au milieu d'un salon. Tout le monde avait un grand sourire et une femme rondelette lui sauta dessus pour la relever....

Il y a un petit bouton en bas à gauche... Que vous aimiez ou non, laissez votre avis, je tiendrais compte de vos idées pour les prochains chaiptres !!!!!

Bisous à tous, 

Miss Lewis.


	2. Un été au terrier

Waouh !!!! 3 reviews !!! Bon, ok, c'est pas énorme, mais je saute quand même au plafond !!!!!!

**Alician **: Tu m'adores déjà ???? Pourtant, l'histoire devient intéressante (selon moi) à partir du chapitre 3 .... J'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur l'écriture de la fic, donc je pense que la suite arrivera dans quelques jours.....

**Ankou **: Comment t'as deviné ??? Sauf que j'ai changé deux trois trucs pour que ça colle à l'histoire....

**Dragon tears** : Pour l'âge, faut compter, mais en gros, la demoiselle fête ces 20 ans pendant l'année. Je ne lâche pas, j'avais depuis longtemps cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête....

Attention !!!! Je préviens tout de suite, le R sera mérité selon les chapitres... Pour celui là, non, mais pour les autres, parfois.... faut bien corsé les choses, vous verrez au chapitre 3....

Sinon, j'espère qu'il y aura des lecteurs qui suivront l'histoire car j'aurais besoin de votre avis... j'hésite entre deux fins.... triste oumoins triste, je sais pas encore.... Mais bon, je vous reposerai la question en temps voulu !!!!

**Chapitre 2 : Un été au Terrier.**

La jeune fille se releva et réajusta ses vêtements. Elle était très surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Bonjour, je suis Mrs Weasley, mais appelle-moi Molly. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le moi. Tu t'installeras dans la chambre de Ginny. Ah ! Je ne t'ai aps rpésenté. Voici ma fille Ginny, et trois de mes garçons Percy, Fred et Georges. Mais.... Où sont-ils ????? Arthur ! Te voilà !

Mr Weasley venait d'arriver. La jeune fille voulait parler, mais n'en avait pas le temps.

- Donc, reprit Mrs Weasley, ici, c'est la cuisine et vous....

- Ma chérie, coupa Arthur. Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de dire bonjour.

- Ah mais oui ! Mais je suis ravie de te recevoir !!! Je vais aller chercher les garçons. Jamais à l'heure ! Ron va m'entendre !!!

Mr Weasley eut un petit rire et s'occupa de monter les bagages de la nouvelle invitée. Cettre dernière était plantée dans la cuisine avec Ginny.

- Euh... Percy travaille beaucoup, tu ne le verras quasiment pas. Quant aux jumeaux, je crois qu'ils sont partis cancaner.

- D'accord.... murmura la jeune femme. Je verrais tout le monde plus tard je pense.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Maman ne m'a pas dit.

- Samantha.

- Moi c'est Ginny. Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre. Ca t'embête si on est trois dedans ?

- TROIS ? Je ne vois que toi et moi.

- Hermione arrive demain. Tu verras, elle est géniale.

- OK. Je te suis !

Samantha suivit la jeune rouquine à l'étage et entra dans une parfaite chambre de jeune fille. Elle avait repéré ses bagages, qui prenaient une bonne partie de l'espace. Avec sa baguette, elle les réduisit un peu. Elle se changea, et prêta quelques unes des ses affaires à Ginny, qui semblait emmerveillée par la mode moldue et qui avait demandé à sa nouvelle amie si elle pouvait faire une petite séance d'essayage.

- Tu vas à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny, qui ne voulait plus quitter le miroir.

- Ouais. Sixième année, et je passe mes exam' en juin.

- Pourquoi ?

- En fait, ça fait 10 ans que je fais de la magie. Le directeur trouve que je suis en avance. Mais j'ai l'impression du contraire...

- Tu n'a pas tes pouvoirs depuis la naissance ?

- Euh.... balbutia Sam. J'en sais trop rien. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'avais 10 ans. Mais comme je vivais chez les « moldus », y'avait pas d'école.

- T'a pas reçu ta lettre ? insista Ginny, intriguée.

- Quelle lettre ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Poudlard ou d'une communauté de sorciers avant la semaine dernière....

- C'est bizarre.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.... On m'expliquera ça à la rentrée je pense. Il te plait ce jean ?

Ginny rougit et entreprit de se changer.

- Garde-le, j'en ai d'autre. Si il y a des trucs qui te plaisent, tu me le dis.

Ginny bafouilla quelques remerciements . Fin prêtes, elles descendirent ensuite pour dîner. Mais deux gorilles voulurent courir dans les escaliers et Samantha se retrouva sur le derrière, dévala les marches et se retrouva en un instant au rez-de-chausée.

- RONALD WEASLEY !!!!! hurla Molly. COMMENT AS-TU OSE !!!!! A TABLE DE SUITE !!!!!

Le rouquin du duo s'assit à la table et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible alors que le second relevait l'invitée.

- Désolé, on était un peu pressé.

- Sans blague ! J'avais pas remarqué ! 

- Tu veux....

- Laisse tomber, coupa Samantha. Je n'ai rien de cassé. On ne va pas en faire un plat ! C'est oublié !

Tout le monde s'assit. Mr Weasley prit la parole.

- Les enfants, nous accueillons Samantha pour le mois d'août...

- Arthur, coupa sa femme, je crois qu'elle peut se présenter toute seule !

Sam et Molly s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Pour ceux que je n'ai pas vu, je m'appelle Samantha. Je dois aller à Poudlard en septembre. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- Euh... en fait, pour la faire courte, j'ai été adoptée bébé. Je faisais de la magie dans un coin de ma chambre, en douce. Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents naturels étaient des sorciers et je dois aller à Poudlard.

- En première année ? T'es pas un peu âgée ? remarqua Ron.

- Non, sixième. Mais le professeur Dumbledore veut que je passe les examens des septièmes années. C'est pas logique, mais bon, pourquoi pas !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés. Il est vrai que Dumbledore était connu pour ses loufoqueries, mais à ce point....

- Tu vas être dans quelle maison ? entonnèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux. Parce qu'ici, c'est Gryffondor pour tout le monde !!!!!

- Je ne sais pas encore. Et je ne connais pas très bien ce système. Je n'ai pas finit de lire....

- L'HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD ! ENFIN QUELQU'UN D'INSTRUIT !!!! s'exclama une voix.

Tout le monde sursauta, exceptés les parents Weasley. Hermione venait d'arriver, en avance. Elle salua tout le monde, Molly monta rapidement ses affaires et installa la nouvelle arrivée à table.

- Hermione Granger, ....

- Miss bouquin ! s'exclama Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Samantha. Ravie de te rencontrer. Si j'en crois ce qe je viens d'entendre, on risque de bien s'entendre. J'adore lire.

- Je pourrais ENFIN discuter cours et non Quidditch ou....

- Quidditch ? demanda Sam.

- Un sport sorcier, répliquèrent Ron et Harry. On t'apprendra, tu verras, c'est génial.

Samantha eut une petit sourire, pas rassurée. La fin du repas se déroula tranquillement. Puis chacun retourna à sa chambre, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Ces derniers s'endormirent rapidement, tandis que les filles discutaient mode, chiffons. Ginny tomba de sommeil, ce qui permit à Sam et Hermione de potasser un peu les cours. La gryffondor en profita pour expliquer clairement le fonctionnement de Poudlard à sa nouvelle amie.

Le lendemain matin, Samantha se leva aux aurores. Elle avait un peu de mal à dormir ces temps-ci. Le changement, surement... se disait-elle. 

Elle descendit à la cuisine et, ne sachant quoi faire, se mit à faire le petit déjeuner.... façon moldue. Molly descendit une bonne demie heure plus tard et se mit à courrir dans tous les sens.

- Ma pauvre chérie... il fallait me réveiller, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever après les autres... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais debout si tôt.... Tu as du t'emmbêter à faire tout ça... SANS BAGUETTE ????? Comment ?????

- Molly, doucement, on s'asseoit, on se calme et on respire, rit doucement Samantha en tirant Mrs Weasley par le bras.

- Tu as du te fatiguer monstrueusement ! Ma pauvre chérie !

- Molly. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Les petits-déjeuner, ça fait 10 ans que je les prépare. Et sans baguette, puisque je vivais chez les moldus. Ne vous tracassez pas. Au contraire, j'aime bien me rendre utile.

- La prochaine fois....

- Je ferais pareil !

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire et mirent la table. Les filles descendirent en premier, suivies de peu par les garçons. Tous se régalèrent, puis, les garçons se mirent en tête d'apprendre le Quidditch à la nouvelle venue. Samantha se laissa convaincre et tous partirent en direction du terrain vague.

- Prend mon balai, je vais rester à terre pour t'expliquer, commença Harry.

Samantha enfourcha le balai et s'éleva de plusieurs mètres. Manifestement, elle n'avait jamais utilisé le balai que pour le ménage et avait de grosses difficultés. Harry lui expliquait à toute vitesse les règles du Qudditch, tout en essayant de lui expliquer comment manier un balai. Samantha, bien que pouvant encaisser beaucoup d'informations, fit une overdose, et, fit une fausse manoeuvre. Elle s'écrasa la tête dans l'herbe.

- SAM !!!! CA VA ??? hurla Harry, en aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

- Un peu sonnée. T'es sur que c'est si simple que ça ? 

- Oui. Juste un peu de pratique et ça ira.

- Si tu le dis.....

Il la fit remonter sur le balai et au bout de quelques heures, il s'avéra que Sam se montrait très habile. Certes, elle jouait les « fanjos », surtout quand elle s'amusait à tondre la pelouse avec l'arrière de son balai. Mais, à la surprise générale, elle se débrouillait très bien.

La fin du mois se passa remarquablement bien. Hermione adorait Samantha, elles passaient toutes deux des heures à lire les livres du programme, ce qu faisait grimacer Ron et Harry. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas en reste, car leur nouvelle amie avait fait des progrès remarquables au Quidditch. Ginny aussi appréciait Sam, surtout sa garde robe. Cette dernière avait même passé une journée entière à faire un tri dans toutes ses malles pour faire choisir à Ginny quelques affaires qui lui plaisaient.

Arriva la veille du départ et la traditionnelle séance de shopping sur le chemin de traverse..... traditionnelle certes, mais pas pour tout le monde...

Vous avez le chapitre 3 qui est là !!!! Attention, ça se corse légèrement....


	3. Une rencontre sulfureuse

**CHAPITRE 3 : UNE RENCONTRE SULFUREUSE**

La journée commençait bien. Molly et Samantha avaient préparées ensemble le petit déjeuner et tout le monde s'était levé à l'heure. En milieu de matinée, les bagages étaient dans le jardin : la maison était trop petite pour tout contenir, malgré les « réducto » qu'avaient lancés Sam. Mr Weasley décida d'emmener les jumeaux pour l'aider à porter les bagaes à l'auberge où tous passeraient la nuit tandis que Molly emmèneraient Ginny, Hermioe, samantha, Ron et Harry faire leurs achats.

Ils partirent donc par la poudre de cheminette.

- Chaudron baveur ! s'exclama Samantha. Je savais bien que le nom me reviendrait !!!!! C'est pourtant pas difficile à retenir ! 

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- On se retrouve à 17 heures ici, dit Molly. Ginny, tu restes avec moi. Les autres, ne faîtes pas de bêtises. Quoiqu'en fait, je parle pour toi, Ron.

Le quatuor commença sa ballade. Sam regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle n'était passée qu'une seule fois ici, le jour où un homme de TRES grande taille était venue la chercher pour aller à Poudlard. Aujourdhui, elle pouvait pratiquer une de ses activités préférées : le shopping.

Ils avaient déjà acheter toutes leurs affaires pour la rentrée. Ils avaient devant eux quelques heures pour traînasser.

Ron et Harry étaient arrêtés devant le magasin de balais et autres articles de sport, tandis que Hermione et Sam discutaient tranquillement. Au loin, Sam aperçut le professeur McGonagall. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et le professeur de métamorphose vint à leur rencontre.

- Miss Granger ! Miss Lewis !!!! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, et vous ? répondit Hermione, avec un grand sourire.

- Tenez... dit précipitemment Sam en fouillant dans son sac à main. Grr... C'est où ?

La jeune femme farfouilla une minute dans son sac et sortit un dossier assez épais.

- Voilà ! je voulais vous donnez ça, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensiez. C'est un dossier complet, j'espère, sur les animagus. J'ai lu ça dans un livre et j'ai voulu avoir votre avis avant de déposer une demande au ministère.

- Très bien. Je vous dirais ça demain soir. Bonne journée Mesdemoiselles.

Les filles saluèrent leur professeur. Sam aperçut l'enseigne d'une boutique de capes et vêtements. Les garçons venaient ENFIN de se décoller de la vitrine et avaient envie d'une glace. Hermione les accompagna s'asseoir à une terasse. Sam leur dit qu'elle les retrouverait un peu plus tard, dès qu'elle aurait fait un tour dans cette boutique.

Quand elle entra, Samantha fut surprise de la mode « sorcière ». Elle était habituée aux tenues... sexys et se voyait mal porter l'uniforme dit réglementaire. Elle avait, à force de persuasion, obtenue par hibou, la dérogation du professeur Dumbledore, mais se voyait dans l'obligation de porter une cape. Elle commença à jeter un oeil et repéra un rayon de cape « haute couture ». Elle fonça droit dedans et en essaya quelques unes.

- Tu ferais bien d'acheter tout l'attirail qui va avec, vu tes fringues, on te prendrai pour une moldue.... Tes parents le sont à coup sur.... dit une voix peu amicale et dédaigneuse.

Sam se retourna et vit un beau jeune homme blond, d'allure assez précieuse. Elle le reluqua de la tête aux pieds avant de lui lancer un large sourire.

- Raté ! Mes parents sont sorciers. Mais j'aime bien les fringues sex... Au moins, je me différencie et je ne ressemble pas à un esquimau en plein été. Oh... excuse-moi... c'est la mode esquimeau cette année ici... vu ce que tu portes....

A cette réflexion, le jeune homme ne fut aucunement décontenancé. Au contraire. Quelqu'un lui tenait tête à SA façon. Ca lui plaisait. Il sourit largement.

- Drago Malefoy. Chacun ses gout. J'aime bien ce que tu mets. Ca te met en valeur.... remarqua-t-il en se plaçant derrière la jeune fille pour la prendre doucement par la taille.

- C'est fait pour ! Samantha Lewis. Enchantée, répondit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour le fixer.

- Et tu fais quoi ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard !

- J'arrive cette année. En sixième année. J'ai appris la magie toute seule.

- Intéressant.... murmura Drago en effleurant le cou de la jeune femme.Tu devrais prendre cette cape là. Elle ira avec tes yeux... et je crois que c'est ton style....

Drago lui indiquait une cape en velours vert moirée de noir par endroit. Il alla la chercher, se replaça derrière Sam et lui passa le vêtement. Cette dernière parue ravie de ce choix.

- Merci Drago. Tu ferais un bon styliste.

- Parce que tu es un bon modèle.... On pourrait aller faire des achats ensemble si tu as besoin, un de ces quatre.... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, tout en lui tenant la taille.

- Tu pourrais m'initier à toutes les subtilités de la mode sorcière.... murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête.

Sam se tourna rapidement et se trouva face à Drago, qui la tenait toujours. Elle le fixait intensément.

- Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, je n'ai pas encore fait tout ce que je voulais.

- On se verra demain dans le train, si tu veux. Je serais dans le wagon de tête, proposa le jeune homme sans lâcher Sam.

- Avec plaisir. A demain...

Samantha lui fit une bise sur la joue qui laissa le jeune homme surpris. Personne n'était jamais entré dans son jeu comme elle l'avait fait. La jeune femme s'empressa d'attraper au passage la collection que lui avait conseillé Drago et retrouva ses amis à la terrasse.

- Alors les emplettes ? demanda Harry.

- Wa ! T'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu trouver ! 

- On verra ça plus tard, va falloir retrouver Mrs Weasley, coupa Hermione.

Les quatre partirent en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Sam était à la traîne, bavant devant les vitrines. A mi-chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Rogue.

- Potter....

- Professeur.....

- SALUT !!!!!!!!!!!!! s'exclama Sam en courant pour rattraper le groupe.

- Sam, on avance, tu nous rejoint si tu veux.... grommela Ron.

Le trio avança rapidemment.

- Euh.... Victimes de votre réputation, je me trompe ? demanda Samantha.

- Je vous expliquerai un jour....

- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! Tout le monde va finir par avoir un truc à m'expliquer ! Bon. Je vais y aller, sinon, je vais me perdre. C'est grand ici !!!!

- On se voit demain...

- Au fait, professeur. Le deal, c'est toujours bon pour vous ?

- Assurément.

Sam salua le professeur et rejoignit ses amis qui avaient retrouvé la famille Weasley à la taverne.

- Tu copines avec Rogue ? demanda hargneusement Harry.

- Oulà ! On se calme ! Je suis pas dans vos histoires !!!! Il m'a proposé le poste d'assistante et si je suis pas à Serpentard, je le prend.

- Tu signes ton arrêt de mort, surtout si le choixpeau t'envoie chez nous ! souffla Ron.

- P'tet ben que oui, p'tet ben que non. C'est pas lui qui me marchera sur les pieds ! 

- Les enfants. Voici vos clés, coupa Arthur. Les filles d'un côté, les gars de l'autre. 

La conversation stoppa et chacun regagna sa chambre. Hermione et Ginny tentèrent d'expliquer en détail à samantha la r éputation du professeur rogue, mais cette dernière ne voulait rien entendre, disant qu'elle voulait juger par elle-même. Pour couper court, elle alla chercher Harry et ron et sortit plusieurs paquets.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- La fièvre acheteuse, tu connais ? Même Freud pèterai un plomb avec moi !!!

Hermione éclata de rire.

Chacun déballa son paquet. Les garçons avaient chacun le dernier modèle de balai, Ginny, une malle entière de vêtements moldus que sam s'était faite livrée en douce, Hermione une bibliothèque de poche contenant plus de 1000 livres quand on l'agrandissait. Elle sortit deux autres paquets quand Mr et Mrs weasley entrèrent pour ccoucher tout le monde. Mr Weasley reçut l'encyclopédie du monde moldu en 20 volumes et Mrs Weasley un livre de cuisine française, ainsi qu'un kit de ménage automatique.

Après ce moment de détente, tous se couchèrent et eurent du mal à se lever aux aurores pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross...

Petit bouton en bas à gauche, SVP.... (non, je pleure pas, mais j'aime bien avoir l'avis positif ou négatif des lecteurs, comme ça, je peux adapter mon histoire....)

Bisous !!!!

Miss Lewis


	4. Petit voyage entre amis

Salut me revoilà !!!!! Merci merci pour les tites reviews !!!!!

**_Snivellus Tonks_** : Depuis le temps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête... Fallait bien que je l'écrive un jour ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**_Angel_** : Toi, accro à Drago ???? Non, ça ne se viot pas !!! lol. Tu ne vas pas être déçu, il se peut fort que ce joli garçon siot un des personnages principaux de la fic.... 

**_Fumseck_** : Perspicace.... Harry, Drago, Sam au milieu.... Quant à la maison de Sam, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Pour Drago.... il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre... quoique !

**_Kaima_** : Entreprenant le Dray !!!! Et c'est LOIN d'être fini.... tu verras le chap 5....

**CHAPITRE 4 : PETIT VOYAGE ENTRE AMIS....**

- ON EST EN RETARD !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Molly.

- COMME TOUS LES ANS !!!!! répliqua Arthur.

- Oui mais c'est pas en faisant des constats qu'on ira plus vite, dit Sam à la volée, en fourrant les sacs en vrac sur les portes bagages.

Tous se mirent à courir à travers le hall de la gare. Ils repérèrent facilement la voie 9 ¾ et passèrent chacun leur tour dans le passage.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce truc là ! s'exclama Samantha en se retournant pour voir le mur qu'elle venait de traverser.

- Bon, donc, vite, vous partrez dans 5 minutes, dit Molly en paniquant.

- ON SE CALME, ON SOUFFLE, ON RESPIRE !!! reprirent Ginny, Hermione et Sam.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les garçon se chargèrent des malles et autres sacs tandis que les filles repéraient les places. Les adieux furent rapides, Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sam dû lui promettre de lui rendre visite l'été suivant pour la calmer.

11 h 00 : le train siffla et commença sa longue traversée direction Poudlard.

En milieu de train, un wagon laissait entendre pas mal de rires.... Toute la bande de joyeux lurons jouait à tout et n'importe quoi et s'éclatait.

Harry et Samantha firent les provisions de bonbons pour au moins le premier trimestre. A presque mi-chemin, Ginny s'était endormie, les garçons jouaient aux échecs et Hermione lisait un gros livre.

- Dîtes, ça vous dérange si je vais faire un tour dans le train ? demanda Sam.

- Non, mais fais gaffe de pas tomber sur les fouteurs de merde de l'école, prévint Harry.

- Je met en marche le radar, mon capitaine ! rit la jeune fille.

Samantha sortit donc de son compartiment, laissant ses camarades morts de rire. Elle se dirigea vers l'avant du train. Vêtue d'une jean noir très serré et d'un chemisier noué bleu ciel laissant apparaître un large décolleté, elle avait laissé ses cheveux ondulés sur ses épaules. Elle avait aussi insisté sur le crayon, autour de ses yeux, pour faire ressortir leur couleur verte.

Plusieurs élèves la dévisagèrent. Un garçon essaya de la siffler, mais la jeune femme lui lança un regard si sombre qu'il en devint pâle.

« La prochaine fois, je me met en survet', je serai moin grillée.... ».

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la tête du train. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et vit Drago, en compagnie de deux espèces de balourds.

Un des deux, le plus large, leva les yeux et fit tomber le paquet de biscuits qu'il tenait. Le second resta bouche bée, ce qui fit grimacer Sam, le balourd n'ayant pas avaler sa collation.

- Crabbe, Goyle, dehors, fit Malefoy sans même lever les yeux.

Les deux choses obéirent et sortirent, frôlant le torticolis à vie pour ne pas lacher la jeune femme du regard.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux.... deux débiles.....

Samantha sursauta. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la porte, surprise par la bêtise profonde des deux choses,  et n'avait pas vu Drago se lever pour lui attraper la taille. Loin de paraître gênée, Sam se retourna et fit face au jeune homme, posant ses mains sur sa chemise.

- J'ai vu ça... pas franchement attirant..... c'est pour te mettre en valeur que tu restes avec eux ?

Malefoy sourit et serra Sam un peu plus contre lui.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin ce ça ?

- Oh que non ! rit-elle. Par contre.....

Sam se recula un petit peu et détailla la tenue de son nouvel ami. Pantalon serré et chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col... Sa psychose vestimentaire la reprit.... Sans dégager les bras de Drago, elle se cambra et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- C'est mieux comme ça... sourit-elle.

Drago éclata de rire. Il se jeta en arrière, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Elle se trouva assise à côté de lui, ou plutôt à moitié vautrée sur lui. Elle voulut se rasseoir mais il la retint par le bras.

- Mr Malefoy, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux....

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui perdrait !

- C'est ce que nous verrons....

Ils rièrent encore, mais restèrent position allongés, l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? demanda-t-il, reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

- Non, aucune idée.

- Tant que ce n'est pas....

- Gryffondor, c'est ça ? J'a entendu parler de la guerre des maisons.

- Ouais... ça m'embêtterais que tu y sois.

Sam le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Un Serpentard ami avec une Gryffondor, y'en a qui vont devenir fou.

- Et alors ? On les emmerde, non ?

- Ouais. Et puis, je pense pas que tu ailles là bas.... 

- On verra bien ....

A ces mots, Samantha essaya de se relever, mais Drago la saisit par la taille et la bascula sur lui. Il passa une main dans le cou de son amie et leva doucement la tête. Samantha se tourna et offrit sa joue. Malefoy eut un petit sourire, passa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se pencha et lui déposa un baiser plein de sensualité au creux du cou. 

Elle se releva ensuite et s'assit tranquillement. Drago fit de même. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

- T'es vraiement spéciale, souffla le jeune homme.

- Et toi donc !

Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien, Sam expliquant le pourquoi du comment elle se retrouvai à Poudlard (du moins, elle expliqua le peu de chose qu'elle savait). Drago aussi lui conta ses petits soucis familiaux, sa perpétuelle discorde avec son père.... Si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le voyage arrivait à son terme. Sam descendit du train, suivie de Drago. 

- Tu viens dans la calèche avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, Il faut que j'aille récupérer mes affaires... 

- On pourra se voir plus tard, je suis préfet...

- Ok.

Drago avait pris (très rapidement) l'habitude d'enlacer Samantha. Cette dernière lui fit une tendre bise avant d'aller en direction de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui avaient eu la gentillesse de lui descendre ses affaires du train.

- Merci, fallait pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Si j'avais su pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, crois mois que je les aurais laissées repartir à Londres tes affaires ! maugréa Ron.

Samantha parut stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement général d'attitude.

- Allô la Terre, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? J'ai pas tout suivi !!!!

- Tu flirtes avec l'ennemi.... grogna Harry.

Sam réfléchit un instant.

- Tu parles de Drago ? C'est ton ennemi ? Manquait plus que ça ! Je suis pas dans la merde !

- Tu peux le dire, poursuivit Ron.

- Et oh ! Les mecs, on se calme et on respire. Vous avez un problème avec lui, ok. Maintenant, moi je discute avec lui, je vois pas pourquoi ça vous pose un problème. Au pire, on ne parle pas de lui quand je suis avec vous et vice versa ! Mais ne me demandez pas de choisir !

- Tu t'en rendras compte toute seule Sam, coupa Ginny.

- A moins que ce ne soit le contraire, répliqua l'intéressée.

Enervée, Sam saisit son sac à main et sa cape, et fila dans la première calèche. Elle se trouva assise en face d'un jeune homme assez rond, à l'air maladroit.

- Sa.... s.... salut, balbutia-t-il.

- Salut ! Samntha Lewis.

- N... ne.... nevi....

- Tu as un problème ? demanda la jeune fille. Respire un grand coup et sort ta phrase d'un trait. Ca ira mieux, tu verras.

- Salutmoicestnevillelongdubatjesuisensixièmeannéeàgryffondorettoi ?

- OK. Tu vas refaire la même en plus lent. J'aurais du mal à te répondre sinon.

Neville reprit une profonde inspiration et reformula sa phrase. Samantha essaya de le mettre à l'aise, mais apparemment, ce jeune homme avait très peu confiance en lui. Arrivés au château, elle le salua et se dirigea dans le hall, où l'attendaient Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick.

- Miss Lewis.

- Professeur Dumbledore. J'ai du mal à me faire à mon nom....

- Nous vous expliquerons après la cérémonie. Vous nous attendez ici, et quand vous entendez votre nom vous entrez et vous allez sous le choipeaux.

- OK.

La cérémonie débuta et Samantha faisait les cent pas devant les portes de la grande salle. Au bout d'une bonne heure, qui lui sembla une éternité, elle entendit son nom. Elle s'avança et remarqua que l'allée centrale paraissait faire une dizaine de kilomètres de plus que la première fois où elle était venue.

« C'est le stress. Sam zen » se disait-elle.

Elle fila droit vers le tabouret, sans regarder sur les côtés. Elle fixait seulement le tabouret. Elle sentait tous les regards braqués sur elle, et pour une fois, sentait décontenancé. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et se trouva face à tout Poudlard. Elle entendit le choixpeau lui parler.

- Depuis le temps que je t'attendais...

« mais il pète un plomb le chapeau ? »

- Non, mais j'entends tout ce que tu penses.

« Ca y est, je suis folle. »

- Où vais-je te mettre ? Tu devrais aller à ... mais vu les circonstances....

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Un chapeau sénile, il manquait plus que ça ! »

- Arrogante, audacieuse, intelligente, un peu désordonnée, soif d'apprendre, grande ambition....

« Euh... je suis loin d'être parfaite, je sais, mais je vais pas rester sur ce tabouret toute la nuit ! »

- Je n'ai pas le choix... GRYFFONDOR !

Sam recut comme un électrochoc. Sa première réaction fut de se retourner. Le professeur Rogue lui adressa un sourire très discret en hochant la tête. La jeune femme tenta de chercher Drago dans la salle, mais, sous le choc, ne le trouva pas. Elle se dirigea comme un automate à la table des Gryffondor, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

- Sam.... tenta Hermione.

- Hein, ouais, quoi ? répondit l'intéressée.

- On voudrai s'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Tu es plus vieille que nous, je pense que tu peux faire tes choix toute seule.

- Vi Hermione, ouais, oui, je crois....

- Ca va ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, excusez-moi.

Sam reprit ses esprits. Le choipeaux lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa maison ne devait pas être Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Oulà ! Ca commence bien ! pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit son traditionnel discours et tous commencèrent ensuite à manger. Sam leva les yeux et vit la table des serpentards en face d'elle. Elle vit Drago qui la regardait. Il avait l'air déçu, mais lui fit un petit sourire. Samantha lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil.

- Miss Lewis.

Samantha fit un bond de géant et se retourna. Elle vit le professeur Rogue.

- Mais c'est une habitude chez vous de faire peur aux gens ? Vous allez finir par me tuer !!!!!!

- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, j'en suis sur....

- Et en plus vous avez de l'humour... le comble !!!! L'année commence bien !

Vu la teneur des propos, la table des gryffondor se figea. Ils étaient tous persuadés de se retrouver avec un compteur négatif d'une centaine de points avant la première journée de cours. 

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir.

- Je vous suis.

Sam se leva, sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades. Elle sortit de la grande salle, tandis que les élèves commençaient à regagner leur dortoir.

- Euh... J'ai pas tout compris... dit Harry.

- Moi non plus, continua Ron.

- On demandera à Sam, conclut Hermione.

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura quelques explications concernant le choixpeau et une soirée.... vous verrez !!!!!

PS : Votre hôtesse vous informe de la présence d'un bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran. Trois mots suffisent, juste pour donner votre avis !

Miss Lewis.


	5. Début d'explications

Salut !!!!! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai essayé pendant 2 jours de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, mais impossible d'accéder au site..... Donc, je m'excuse de ce retard..... Au fait, une petite précision, il y aura certains détails de la fic qui seront « spoiler » du tome 5. Mais comme je n'ai pas fini de le lire, la fic n'est pas la suite logique. 

Misslulu : Merci beaucoup. J'espère ne pas être trop longue à mettre les chap en ligne...

Link : Je me permettrait : « MA MAIN DANS TA GUEULE ET MON PIED AU CUL MORUE !!!!!! »lol. A tout à l'heure !!!

Rogue422 : Merci merci. J'ai pris de l'avance sur l'histoire, les prochains chapitres seront dispo rapidement.

Angel : Euh.... *rougi* Pour ce qui est de ton petit chéri, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre !!!!

CHAPITRE 5 : DEBUT D'EXPLICATION.

Sam suivait le professeur Rogue à travers les couloirs.

- Vous savez, j'aurais pu vous enlever des points pour ce que vous avez dit.

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous donc pas fait, Professeur ?

- Disons seulement que je sais pertinemment que vous détestez avoir peur....

- A bah voilà, maintenant, va falloir que je me tienne à carreau !

Le professeur Rogue pouffa. 

- Faites attention, professeur, si quelqu'un vous voit, votre réputation s'écroule.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Dragées bleues.

La gargouille menant au bureau du directeur s'ouvrit. Ils gravirent les marches et entrèrent dans une petite pièce. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient déjà présents.

- C'est le pot de bienvenue ? demanda Samanta avec un sourire crispé. 

Le directeur eut un sourire.

- Miss Lewis. Je vous dois quelques explications quant à votre présence au sein de notre établissement.

- J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverai jamais ! répliqua la jeune femme en levant les mains vers le ciel.

- Bon. Comme vous le savez, vos parents étaient tous deux sorciers. Mais ils étaient très puissants. Votre mère vous a confié à vos parents adoptifs peu avant sa mort.

Sam ne disait rien. Elle semblait assommée. Elle s'attendait à des explications, certes, mais pas à enfin découvrir ses origines.

- Donc, poursuivit Dumbledore. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez une mission précise.

- Oulà, je le sens mal.....

- Miss Lewis. Vos pouvoirs sont plus puissants que la moyenne. Ne les utiliserez qu'en dernier recours. 

- Ca je le sais déjà, mais pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

- Personne ne doit savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Si je ne le sais pas moi même, personne ne le saura, c'est sur ! répliqua sèchement Samantha, qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Vous devez protéger Harry Potter.

- QUOI ????????????????????????

- C'est pour cela que j'ai expréssement demandé au choixpeau de vous mettre à gryffondor.

- POURQUOI ??????????????????????

- Lord Voldemort...

- Oui, je sais qui c'est....

- Il a tué la famille de Harry. Toute sa famille. Ainsi que la votre.

- Et il veut tuer Harry ? Dans quoi je me suis embarquée encore !!!!

- Oui. Il pense qu'il est l'héritier.

- Et il ne l'est pas ?

- Si, poursuivit le directeur. Il est l'héritier de Gryffondor. Mais pas l'Héritier de Poudlard.

- Oula, va me falloir de l'aspirine là !!! Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Personne ne le sait, nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé le texte de la légende.

- OK. Bon, ba je vais pas m'ennuyer, je le sens.

- Vous devrez être discrète quant à vos pouvoirs. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous ai demandé d'utilisé votre nom adoptif, cela vous servira de « couverture », comme vous dîtes.

- Oui, je comprends. Pas d'inquiétude, je ferai de mon mieux, professeur, vous avez ma parole. Mais, une question, dans quelle maison aurais-je du être ?

- Vous le saurez un jour.... Vous pourriez même deviner....

- D'accord, moi et les devinettes, c'est reparti pour un tour, grommela Samantha. Je verrais ça plus tard...

Elle ne se sentait plus tout à fait bien. Elle devait protéger un ami. Garde du corps... elle n'envisageait pas cette carrière, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas le choix.... Elle releva brusquement la tête.

- Professeur Rogue, pour le poste d'assistante ?

- Sans problème. Tous les soirs de 20 à 22 heures.

- D'accord. Tous les soirs ? Et je bosse quand ?

- Sauf le mercredi et le week end.

- OK. Ca roule. Bon, je vais aller me remettre de mes émotions en allant me noyer dans les premières toilettes qui passent.

Personne ne comprit la blague. Mais Samantha ne put se lever, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Minerva ouvrit. C'est Drago, Hermione et les autres préfets, qui venaient faire leur rapport. Tout s'était bien passé. 

- Si vous pouviez raccompagner Miss Lewis, elle a sa chambre avec les votres. Dans la salle des préfets.

Tous sortirent. Les préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle tournèrent au premier carrefour.

- Alors comme ça, on a chacun notre chambre ? demanda Samantha.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Tu as eu le poste ?

- Oui, je commence demain, je crois. 

- Quel poste ? demanda Drago.

- Assistante pour les potions.

- Félicitations !

En disant cela, Drago avait attrapé la jeune fille par la taille et lui avait déposé un bise dans le cou. Hermione, agacée, se mit en tête de partir en ronde. Drago et Sam marchèrent encore un peu, se tenant par la taille, jusqu'à arriver devant leurs portes de chambre.

- J'ai vu que tu avais euh... pas mal.. enfin énormément de malles... commença Drago.

- Et le gentil garçon veut me demander si j'ai besoin d'aide ? ironisa Sam.

- Mouais....

- Si tu veux. J'en ai pour un bon moment à faire le tri. Surtout que j'attends le reste.

- QUOI ????

- Psychose vestimentaire et fièvre acheteuse. Deux maladies incurrables dont je suis atteinte....

Drago éclata de rire.

- Une nana dans toute sa splendeur....

Tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre de Sam. Il y avait des malles partout et juste de la place pour un petit couloir. Heureusement, les armoires étaient encastrées dans les murs et avaient la taille de plusieurs dressing. Sam, avec sa baguette, commença à ranger ses affaires. Drago paniquait à la vue de toute ces malles, mais en ouvrit une et commença à détailler les affaires....

- T'as des goûts sympas.... Mais tu risques d'avoir froid cet hiver...

- T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu.

En disant cela, Sam se mettait à ranger sa collection de pulls : courts, longs, serrés, lages, décolletés, cols roulé.... Drago se mit en quête d'une petite malle pour aider un peu. Il en trouva une et l'ouvrit. Il prit ce qu'il y avait sur le dessus et se retourna pour voir si Sam le surveillait. Il était tombé sur la malle « rare » : lingerie fine en tout genre.... La voie étant libre il commença à la vider, quand il tomba sur un ensemble....

- Satin et dentelle, 90 C avec tanga, vert foncé, je peux le garder ? demanda-t-il.

Sam fit volte face.

- REND MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!! MAIS CA VA PAS ????

- Quoi, c'est de la lingerie, c'est tout.

- Oui, je sais. Si t'es fétichiste tu prends ce que tu veux mais pas celui là. C'est mon préféré.

- Viens le chercher... dit Drago d'un ton provocateur.

Ni une ni deux, ce fut la course poursuite dans la chambre. Heureusement que Sam réduisait les malles au fur et à mesures, sinon, il y aurait eu un carnage. 

Drago sauta sur le lit, mais en voulant descendre il se prit les pieds dans une pile de chaussures et se mangea la dernière malle qui était par terre. Sam s'approcha et récupéra son petit ensemble affriolant.

- Ca t'apprendra... 

Elle s'inquiéta de ne pas entendre de réponse. Elle retourna auprès de Drago, qui se tenait le dos. En effet, ce dernier était tombé en arrière et s'était pris la malle plein dos.

- Ok. Tu t'es pas loupé mon coco. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle l'aida à le relever et l'assit sur son lit. Elle lui défit sa chemise.

- Tu t'allonges sur le ventre.

Drago s'executa. Sam se posa sur lui et commença à lui masser le dos. Elle sentit une raideur au niveau de la colonne et insista sur cet endroit. Drago serrait le poings.

- Tu vas avoir un petit bleu, mais c'est rien.

- Je suis pas en sucre, maugréa-t-il.

- Je sais bien. Mais avoue que ça te plait.

En disant cela, Samantha avait posé le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque de Drago et descendait tout doucement le long du dos. Elle s'arrêta au niveau des reins et caressa doucement cet endroit là. Drago se retourna brusquement, saisit les poignets de la jeune femme et la renversa de façon à être sur elle.

- Je parie que je peux te faire craquer quand je veux, lui dit-il en la fixant.

- Et moi pareil.

- Je fixe les conditions : pas de baisers, juste de la sensualité. Pas de mains dans le pantalon, ce serait trop facile.

- Et le premier qui craque perd....

- Tu perds....

Sam sourit largement et se rassit.

- Je sais me maîtriser...

Elle étouffa un soupir. Drago venait de s'approcher et l'embrassait délicatement dans le cou. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blond de son ami et lui caressa la nuque. Elle crispa un peu ses doigts quand Drago lui passa une main dans le dos.

- Tu craques... souffla-t-il.

Samantha le poussa alors violemment en arrière et se mit sur lui. Elle passa délicatement ses mains sur son torse et s'attarda juste sous le nombril. Elle voyait Drago retenir sa respiration et il commençait à avoir quelques suées. Elle se pencha en avant, mit son visage devant celui du jeune homme. Elle lui fit ensuite une bise avant de descendre dans le cou. Elle releva légèrement la tête afin qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud. Mais elle se figea quand elle sentit une main dans son dos remonter sous son chemisier. La main glissa sur le devant et entama un déboutonnage.

Sam avait maintenant son chemisier ouvert. Elle sentit les doigts de Drago passer juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle lui attrapa la main.

- Tu craques ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non, mais si tu commences par là, c'est toi qui va te perdre....

Ils se rassirent. Drago prit Samantha dans ses bras. 

- Et celui qui gagne, il gagne quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Tout ce qu'il veut.

- Intéressant....

Drago entreprit une dernière fois de faire craquer sa camarade en faisant tomber le chemisier de cette denière. Mais elle le fixa intensément.

- Bonne nuit Drago... souffla-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit Sam.

Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bains se changer.

Quand elle revint, elle trouva Drago endormi dans son lit. Elle sourit et alla le border. Après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans celle du jeune homme, où elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Voilà !!!!!! Vous en pensez quoi ?????

Pour le prochain chapitre, il arrivera dans quelques jours !!!

S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas le joli petit bouton en bas à gauche, merci !!!!!

Bises, 

Miss Lewis


	6. Une journée

Salut tout le monde !!!!! Apparemment, il y a euquelques problèmes sur le site le week end dernier, c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai pas eu de reviews... snif..... En tout cas, merci à Kaima !!!! Et, tu vas découvrir au fur et à mesure l'identité et la personalité parfois étonnant de Samantha..... Quand à Drago, il deviendra de plus en plus important.....

****

**CHAPITRE 6 : UNE JOURNEE....**

Le lendemain, Hermione était debout la première. Elle attendait Sam, histoire qu'elle ne se perde pas dans les couloirs. Elle fit un bond de deux mètres quand elle vit cette dernière sortir de la chambre de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce... que... Samantha... je....

- Hermione. Il s'est endormi dans ma chambre. J'ai pris la sienne. Y'a un problème ?

- Tu ne.....

- Non, non et non. C'est un ami.

Hermione respira un peu mieux.

- Tu m'attends deux secondes ? Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Sam entra dans sa chambre et vit son lit vide. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle prit son sac et quelques livres et allait ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle sourit, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle se sentit enlacée et quelque chose d'humide se pressa contre son dos. Elle se raidit un peu au contact de cette peau froide contre la sienne.

« Pourquoi j'ai mis un dos nu ? Grr... »

Elle sentit une deuxième main lui mettre ses cheveux sur le côté, pour laisser son cou libre et prêt à recevoir un doux baiser. Elle se laissa aller à fermer les yeux deux secondes.

- Bonjour.... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Bien dormi ? répondit-elle sans se retourner.

- Seul, mais oui.

- Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de te faire craquer dès le premier jour.... 

Elle se retourna et vit Drago avec pour seul vêtement un serviette autour de la taille. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa en descendant doucement.

- Hermione m'attend...

- Elle peut attendre 5 minutes.

Drago plaqua Sam contre la porte, placa ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant doucement, tout en embrassant sensuellement le cou de la jeune fille.

- Je ne craquerais pas... mais je ne veux pas être en retard.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, l'air presque suppliant. Il se pencha doucement afin de l'embrasser. Mais Sam placa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'approcha au plus près.

- Pas de baisers... c'est toi qui l'a dit....

Drago éclata de rire.

- Le pari tient jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous perde, dit-il.

- Ca marche.

Elle se dégagea pour ouvrir la porte. Mais juste avant de partir, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et effleura ses lèvres.

- Tu perdras avant un mois....

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà sortie.

- T'en a mis du temps ! s'énervait Hermione.

- C'est bon, je suis là. Désolée.

Les deux jeunes filles firent un détour par la salle commune des Gryffondor, et récupérèrent Ron et Harry. Ils descendirent à la grande salle et s'installèrent pour petit déjeuner.

Quand Drago entra dans la grande salle, il prit le chemin de la table des gryffondor, et effleura le dos de Samantha avant d'aller s'asseoir. La jeune fille se retourna, lui lança un grand sourire, avant de finir son café.

Harry et Ron voyaient rouge. Quant à Hermione, elle ne comprenait plus, chose rare.

- Sam, tu nous expliques ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais le tuer... grogna Harry.

- Drago est sympa, je vous jure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais il est adorable.

- Un peu trop, maugréa Ron.

- Hermione, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Euh.... rien, répondit la jeune fille, n'osant parlé de ce qu'elle avait constaté le matin même.

- Vous m'en voulez tant que ça d'être amie avec lui ? A part vous et lui, je ne connais personne ici.

Le trio se regarda et sembla tomber daccord.

- Bon. Tant que tu ne flirtes pas de trop avec lui et que tu ne nous en parle pas, c'est bon, conclut Harry.

- OK !

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, le professeur McGonagall étant venu distribuer l'emploi du temps. A peine avait-elle terminé qu'on entendit un espèce de cri sourd à la table. C'était Neville qui paniquait.

- J'ai loupé un épisode, dit Samantha, stupéfaite de voir quelqu'un dans cet état pour un emploi du temps.

- Faut le comprendre, enchaîna Hermione. Premier cours de deux heures. Potions avec sa plus grande peur : le professeur Rogue. On va perdre des points, c'est sur ! Surtout que c'est un cours commun avec les serpentard !

- A ce point la ?

- T'imagine même pas Sam, poursuivit Harry. Il nous déteste et il s'acharne sur Neville dès qu'il peut.

Sam sembla réfléchir un instant. 

- Les places sont attribuées en cours ?

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Neville ! Je me mets à côté de toi en cours. Ca se passera bien.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout ce qui lui arrivait, et semblait encore plus agité. Ils finirent de déjeuner en vitesse et allèrent directement dans les cachots. Sam remarqua que les tables étaient faite pour trois. Elle se mit donc avec Harry et Neville, laissant Hermione s'installer à côté de Ron.

- Euh... je crois que Neville et moi à la même table, ce n'est pas très judicieux pour le compteur.

- Te fais pas de bile, ça va aller.

Mais Harry se semblait pas rassuré, étant donné qu'il venait de voir sa camarade sortir de la salle de classe, alors que la cloche avait sonnée.

Samantha attendait devant la porte des cachots. Elle vit le professeur Rogue débouler en trombe, s'apprêtant à faire son habituellle entrée théâtrale.

- Vous n'êtes pas installée ?

- Je voulais vous parler avant.

- De quoi donc ?

- Je voulais être sure que vous n'oublieriez pas notre accord.

Le professeur fit une moue.

- En tout cas, vous, vous ne l'oublirez pas. Chose promise, chose due. Je suis un homme de parole. Je ne m'approcherai pas de votre table.

- D'accord. Bon, je suis sympa. Attendez que je sois entrée. Je ne voudrais pas casser votre arrivée « triomphante ».

Samantha se faufila dans le cachot et s'installa rapidement. 

- Les mecs, il nous laissera tranquille.

- Pardon ? demandèrent Harry et neville en même temps.

- Vous verrez.

Le professeur Rogue entra en trombe et fila à son bureau. Il observa la salle de classe et lança un regard noir à Samantha quand il vit à quelle table elle était. Cette dernière affichait un fier sourire.

Le cours débuta sans trop de problème. Rogue ayant fait une promesse, il se voyait contraint de ne faire aucune remarque à Harry ou Neville. Mais il n'aurait pas eu grand chose à dire, étant donné que Samantha avait pris les choses en main et que leur potion se préparait à merveille. 

- Granger, votre plume est à terre. 10 points de moins pour gryffondor, maugréa Rogue. Weasley, votre potion bouillone de trop. Miss je sais tout n'a pas été vigilante. 20 points de moins.

Sam vit rouge. A la fin du cours, les élèves partirent rapidement, excepté la nouvelle qui restait à sa table, debout, les deux bras posés sur le plan de travail. Drago attendait la jeune fille à la porte, en compagnie du trio de gryffondor, ce qui n'enchantait personne.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Miss Lewis ? demanda le professeur.

- Une seule et unique question.

- Allez y.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Le professeur ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi les gryffondor. Pourquoi les avez vous en grippe ?

- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement.

- J'y suis, donc ça me regarde. C'est aussi mon compteur qui se retrouve dans le rouge. Je veux donc savoir pourquoi.

- C'est ainsi. Je n'ai personne en grippe, c'était....

- INJUSTIFIE !

A la porte, les gryffondors paniquaient.

- Elle est dingue ! murmura Ron.

- Une retenue, c'est sûr ! chuchota Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Elle va péter un plomb, faut qu'elle se calme, dit Hermione.

- ARRETEZ DE HURLER ! s'énerva Rogue.

- JE NE HURLE PAS !!!!! répliqua la jeune fille.

Drago entra en trombe à ce moment là et attrapa les affaires de Sam.

- Sam, tu te calmes et tu me suis... murmura-t-il.

- MISS LEWIS....

- QUOI MISS LEWIS !!!!!!???!!!! MISS LEWIS ELLE VOUS.....

Mais personne ne put hurler d'avantage, Drago avait attrapé la jeune fille de force l'avait fait sortir dare dare.

- T'es complètement dingue ! lui dit Harry. Si tu veux te prendre une retenue continues !

- Je sens que celui là, je vais me le faire et dans pas longtemps !!!!!! grogna la jeune fille.

- Sam, arrête. Ca ne sert à rien. Il est comme ça c'est tout, tenta d'expliquer Drago.

- Toi, on t'a rien demandé ! coupa Ron.

- Euh... On devrait lui dire merci, reprit Hermione. C'est lui qui a sorti Sam avant qu'elle se fasse coller au mur.

- Mouais... grogna Ron.

Sam tournait en rond devant la porte en marmonnant des choses pas très sympas. Harry se contenta d'un furtif merci à l'intention du serpentard, tandis que Ron avait déjà tourné les talons.

- Merci Malefoy, dit Hermione.

- C'est pour elle que je l'ai fait pas pour vous !

Il tendit le bras pour rattraper Sam qui voulait entrer dans les cachots en hurlant. Il la plaqua contre le mur.

- Maintenant tu arrêtes. Tu t'expliqueras avec lui ce soir, mais ne commence pas l'année par un scandale.

- Mais je te dis que...

- Si tu ne te calmes pas maintenant, je te fais la misère pire qu'hier....

Sam le repoussa et attrapa son sac. Elle commença à partir et Hermione la rattrapa. Elles prirent la direction du cours suivant.

- Ca voulait dire quoi pire qu'hier ? demanda la préfète.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir.

- Les gars ne veulent rien savoir....

- Bon, je t'explique mais chut !

- D'accord.

- On a fait un pari. C'est au premier qui craquera.

Hermione pensa qu'elle vivait dans la quatrième dimension.

- Euh... comment t'expliquer.....

- Dis le cash, Sam. Prend pas de gants.

- OK. On ne s'embrasse pas, pas de main dans le pantalon, mais chacun doit essayer de faire succomber l'autre. Et le premier qui craque a perdu.

- T'es dingue ! Ca va mal tourné ! A moins que....

- Oui Hermione ? Quoi ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles que ça dérape....

- Non. Mais t'inquiète, on maîtrise.

- Si tu le dis....

La préfète ne semblait pas convaincue.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurts. Plusieurs fois, au détour d'un couloir, Drago avait essayé de s'approcher de Samantha, mais cette dernière l'avait délibérément ignoré. Après le dîner, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle le trouva installé avec un tas de parchemin.

- Encore un qui ne sait rien ! Gryffondor, je m'en doutais !

- Et voilà qu'il recommence ! gronda Sam.

Il sursauta, ce qui fit glousser la jeune femme.

- Chacun son tour ! ironosa-t-elle avant de s'asseoir. Bon. Avant que vous ne poussiez une gueulante, je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai... péter les plombs...

- Excuses acceptées. Mais la prochaine fois, vous hurlerez ici et non en classe, je n'aime pas...

- Si vous voulez, mais bon.... Je fais quoi ce soir ?

Le professeur lui expliqua ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle commençait par l'inventaire, ce qui lui permettait d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les plantes sorcières, elle qui n'avait travaillé qu'avec des ingrédients d'origine moldue. Ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté, en silence, pendant près d'une heure. Samantha paraissait très concentrée, farfouillant de nombreuses fois dans une encyclopédie et prenant d'innombrables notes. Elle paraissait très intéressée.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle s'assit pour rendre son tableau au professeur et relire ses notes. Rogue posa sa plume.

- Vous vous habituez bien ? demanda-t-il courtoisement.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué quelques petites tensions, mais ça ne me concerne pas. Sinon, ça va très bien.

- Oui, je vous comprends... amie avec Potter et Malefoy en même temps....

- Comment ?...

Le professeur eut un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes à Gryffondor et vous connaissez Potter & cie depuis plus d'un mois. Et vous vous liez d'amitié avec le jeune Malefoy. C'est lui qui est venu vous chercher ce matin.

La jeune fille sembla un peu embarassée.

- Mouais....

- Une gryffondor amie avec un serpentard....

- Vous savez que je n'aurais pas du être dans cette maison !

- Mais pour tout le monde vous y êtes !

Samantha se renfrogna. Le professeur Rogue semblait amusé par la situation.

- Vous vous entendez bien avec Drago ?

- Il est très sympa.

- Vous avez du... lui « taper dans l'oeil » comme vous dîtes. Il n'aurait jamais approché un membre de gryffondor.

- On s'est rencontré sur le chemin de traverse. Et on a discuté dans le train. 

- Je comprends mieux....

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Laissez tomber. Bon , vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas ennuyé....

- Pas du tout professeur. J'ai appris énormément de choses. J'aimerais faire une sorte de dossier reprenant votre attirail. Je pourrais vous le donnez pour voir si je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ?

- Bien sur. Vous pouvez y aller. A demain.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Samantha sortit d'un pas léger laissant le professeur Rogue perplexe.

« J'espère que personne ne se rendra compte qu'elle n'est pas dans la bonne maison..."

Voilà !!! Par contre, je me pose la question à savoir : Est-ce que ça vous plait ? Vu le peu de reviews que la fic a au compteur, je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer.... Je mettrais donc la suite toutes les 5 reviews !!!!

Bisous !

Miss Lewis


	7. Le pari tient toujours

Oulà !!!! Que de réactions dans vos reviews !!!! Je vous répond !

**Marajade** : Original ? Merci ! Moi qui avait peur de tomber dans les stéréotypes de fics.... Le vrai nom de Sam ne sera pas révélé avant un petit moment.... Mais, est-il connu ? Tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure...

**Kaima** : Grrr. C'est vrai qu'il a merdé grave le site.... Mais bon, pour répondre à ta question sans trop dévoiler l'histoire, je dirais simplement que Snape n'a pas fini de t'étonner, loin de là.... La relation va évoluer, mais comment ???

**Le joint philsophique** : MORTEL TON PSEUDO !!!! Quant à l'attente que tu dit « inutile »... tu vois ! Seulement deux jours !!!! Si ça reviewe comme ça, je vais continuer à ce rythme là !!!!

**Luc Granger aka Racatte** : Vi, je pense que bon nombre d'entre vous se demande comment s'appelle la miss. Mais... chut... c'est un secret.... Et pour sa maison... tu es bien perspicace, mais Sam brouille les pistes sans s'en rendre compte (et vi, elle même ne sait pas où elle aurait du aller....) Tout ce que je peux te dier, c'est que dans quelques chapitres, tu seras grandement surpris !

**Ithilwyn** : Tu as surement raison... Mais je suis impatiente à chaque fois d'avoir vos réactions.... Pour ta mini requête tu seras satisfait dans ce chapitre... au moins un peu.... niark ! Moi aussi, je sais être sadique parfois....

**Nymphadora** : Wa ! Toi aussi tu veux plus de Sam/Drago ? Dans ce cas, même réponse que Ithilwyn : tu ne seras pas forcément déçue par ce chapitre, quoiqu'un peu sadique de ma part... mais promis.... il y aura des choses plus qu'osées dans cette fic... j'ai pas mit R pour rien quand même !!! Et pis, pour un éventuel Sam/Severus.... peu être, peu être pas....

Voilà ! Merci à vous !!!! Bon... cette histoire de pari vous tracasse, Drago se révèle... Bonne lecture !

****

****

**CHAPITRE 7 : LE PARI TIENT TOUJOURS......**

Samantha voulait visiter la bibliothèque avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle y rencontra Hermione.

- Sam ! Tu finis de bonne heure dis moi ! T'as loupé Ron et Harry de peu !

- Je les verrai demain ! Je voulais repérer deux trois bouquins pour un dossier.

- Sérieux ? 

- Oui. J'ai envie de préparer un truc pour les potions. J'ai fait l'inventaire et j'ai vu plein d'ingrédients que je ne connais pas. Si je veux avoir mes examens, faut que je commence maintenant !

Hermione sauta de joie à l'idée d'avoir ENFIN quelqu'un avec qui parler cours et s'empressa d'aider son amie à chercher les manuels qu'elle désirait. Elle en trouva plus d'une quinzaine et décida de tous les emprunter. Mme Pinces vit cela d'un oeil mauvais, mais ne dit rien. La préfète et son amie s'installèrent à une table pour discuter un peu.

- Harry ne parle que de toi !

- Arrête Hermione ! 

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! En plus, il va pas tarder à te proposer une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Putain ! J'aurais jamais le temps ! Entre les cours, la préparation des exam' et mon boulot d'assistante... comment je vais faire ?

- T'as qu'a lui dire non !

- Hermione ! Je vais pas dire non ! J'aime bien le quidditch, ça me plairait !

- Bon courage alors ! Euh... pour changer de sujet....

- Oulà, je sens la morale venir....

- Non, Sam, je ne veux pas te faire la morale mais fais attention avec Malefoy.

- Il s'appelle Drago. Et je sais ce que je fais, enfin je crois.

- Oui mais il....

- Il y a, coupa Sam, des choses que vous ne savez surement pas. Il est loin d'être un garçon super heureux.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Mais je suis sure que vous ne le connaissez pas. Il essaie de faire son petit gars supérieur, c'est tout.

- Fais gaffe Sam. Ce genre de pari.....

- Je joue avec le feu, je suis d'accord. Mais lui aussi. C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend.... que.... je sais pas....

- Dans ce cas, n'en parle pas à Ron et encore moins à Harry. Mais à moi, tu peux m'en parler. Si tu dis qu'on ne le connais pas, je veux bien prendre le risque de sympathiser avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas gagné ! Je ne ferai JAMAIS le premier pas !

- T'es géniale !

Sam regarda l'heure et décida de rentrer dans sa chambre. Hermione devait finir un devoir et voulait faire une ronde avant d'aller se coucher. Elle proposa tout de même son aide à Sam pour la quinzaine de livres, mais cette dernière pensat qu'elle s'en sortirai. Elle prit la pile qui lui arrivait jusqu'au yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Après un chemin assez tranquille, elle arriva à sa porte. Elle entra et posa les livres sur son bureau. Elle prit ensuite une bonne douche et se changea. Il faisait encore chaud en ce mois de septembre et elle opta pour une nuisette assez légère en satin mauve. Elle prit le premier livre de la pile et s'installa sur son lit.

Elle avait à peine commencé quand on frappa à sa porte.

- C'est ouvert !

Drago entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sam était toujours plongée dans son livre.

- Pourquoi tu m'a évité aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas le temps....

- Sam, sérieusement, j'ai cru que j'avais la peste....

La jeune fille ferma brutalement son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

- Je suis désolée Drago. J'étais en colère. Pas contre toi, mais bon, je suis impulsive et quand je fais la tête, je suis butée....

- T'es pardonnée, dit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Il s'adossa contre le montant du lit et prit la jeune fille contre lui, en lui caressant l'épaule.

- Alors, ta première journée ?

- Tranquille. Si ce n'est Harry et Ron qui voient rouge.

- Je les comprends, rit le jeune homme. Ils ne peuvent pas m'encadrer. Et moi non plus !

- Vous ne vous connaissez pas. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Hermione tout à l'heure. Peut être qu'avec le temps...

- Ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne les provoquerai pas, si tu veux, mais je ne serai pas amis avec....

- OK. On n'en parle plus. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

- Et avec Rogue ?

- Tranquille. Il est adorable quand il veut. Au fait Drago. Pourquoi tu traînes avec les deux débiles du train ?

- Mon père... grogna-t-il. Ils me surveillent. Heureusement que je suis préfet, sinon, je les aurait sur le dos tout le temps...

- Et tu ne pourrais pas tenter ton pari, sourit la jeune femme.

Ils s'esclaffèrent un moment. Ils se sentaient bien. Ils restèrent installés ainsi une bonne heure, sans rien dire ou presque. Sam regarda son réveil.... minuit passé....

- Drago, t'as pas sommeil ?

- Un peu, mais c'est que ton matelas est très confortable....

- Et tu voudrais redormir dessus... tu veux pas qu'on change de chambre ?

- Non ! Ca ne serait pas amusant sinon.

Sam se releva et se mit sous les draps, faisant mine de s'endormir. Drago était toujours là, lui caressant le dos et jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Sam se retourna et le regarda.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Tu peux rester. Mais on dort.

Ni une, ni deux,Drago courru se changer et revint doucement. Il dormait en boxer. Sam lui tourna le dos, pour cacher une mine ravie,  et il vint se glisser sous les draps et pris la jeune fille dns ses bras.

- Merci, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sam se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire en coin.

- De rien. 

Drago lui caressa la joue sans la lacher des yeux. La jeune fille fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse, jouant de caresses. Le jeu reprenait le dessus. Drago fit glisser lentement sa main le long du corps de la jeune fille et s'arrêta sur sa hanche. Il arrivait au bout de la nuisette et jouait avec. De ses doitgs, il frôla la cuisse de Sam avant de passer sous le vêtement pour remonter le long de son dos. Sam sentit un léger frisson la parcourir, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle posa sa main sur la taille du jeune homme et faisait des aller retour, jouant avec l'élastique du boxer. Elle sentit Drago se crispé quand elle caressa un endroit au creux des reins.

- J'ai trouvé un point sensible.... murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit et se fit plus entreprenant. Il attira Sam à lui et effleura son épaule du boutdes lèvres. Il remonta doucement à la clavicule puis dans le cou. Par réflexe, la jeune femme renversa la tête.

- Un partout.... souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante

Sam tenta de se ressaisir et l'aggripa par la nuque. Elle lui caressait le haut du dos et remonta une de ses longues jambes. Heureusement ou dommage (qui sait ?) elle calcula trop large et son genou se colla contre le boxer de son ami. Elle se raidit brusquement. Drago, ne se laissant pas impressioner, tenta de la faire défaillir en lui suçurant le lobe de l'oreille. Sam sentait une forte érection contre son genou, et elle paniquait de plus en plus. Elle redescendit sa jambe et décida de se reprendre. D'un geste elle mit Drago sur le dos et l'enjemaba.

- Il me semble que tu craques.... murmura-t-elle.

- Toi d'abord.....

Elle lui prit les bras et lui mit au dessus de la tête. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura les siens et descendit le plus lentement possible, passant au creux du coude, puis le cou, ralentit encore ses caresse sur le torse, insista sur le nombril et descendit jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer. Le jeune homme essayait de ne pas se cambrer, mais il avait quelques sursauts qui le trahissait. Sam se pencha alors et, du bout de la langue, caressa la partie située juste derrière l'oreille. D'une main, elle s'appuyait sur le lit. Elle plaça son autre main dans le creux des reins de son ami, posant ses doigts sur l'endroit sensible qu'elle avait repéré. Elle sentit l'érection de Drago se faire plus forte et le jeune homme retenait quelques gémissements. Il agrippa la jeune femme par la taille et la fit valser sur le matelas.

- Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? dit-il en haletant.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'ilfaisait précisément tout ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il commençait à la caresser. Arrivé au cou, il passa une main au creux de sa poitrine, laissant son autre main vagabondé sur les côtes. Il releva la nuisette de la demoiselle pour laisser apparaître un ventre plat et se pencha pour jouer du bout sa langue avec son nombril. Sentant Samantha se cambrer, il se releva et remonta encore la nuisette pour l'enlever totalement. Il fut surpris de voir un soutien-gorge.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais rien mettre sachant que t'allais dormir ici ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Drago  lui fit un sourire coquin et se pencha pour déposer un baiser entre les deux seins de la jeune femme. Il s'allongea ensuite sur elle et plaça son visage juste audessus du sien.

- Si ça continue, souffla Sam, on va perdre en même temps.

- Toi peut être....

- Mais toi aussi, coupa la jeune fille en donnant un léger coup de bassin, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme. 

Il roula à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment.

- Si on dormait ? proposa Sam, se retenant de bailler.

- Je peux vraiment rester ?

- Evidemment....

Drago lui déposa un baiser sur le front et Sam s'endormit rapidement.Drago la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Stupide pari.... Je peux vraiment être con parfois..... murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amie.

- J'ai perdu.... je craque.... dit-il.

Il tressaillit quand il sentit la jeune femme remuer, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle se cala contre le torse de Drago qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

Pitié !!! Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça je le jure !!!! Alors, satisfait ? Quand dois-je mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne ? Bisous !

Miss Lewis


	8. Le corbeau

Waou !!! Je ne pensais pas mettre ce chapitre en ligne avant demin ou mercredi, mais bon, il y a eu plus de reviews que d'hbitude alors je craque, je vous donne la suite !!!!!

L'histoire commence sérieusement à se corser.....

Petite question : les réponses au reviews, vous préférez que je les mette en début ou en fin de chapitre ? Pour cette fois, je réponds de suite....

**Au fait, un petit rappel : SPOILIER PAR ENDROIT !!!! Je n'ai pas fini le tome 5, mis une amie « attentionnée » m'a raconté quelques trucs... GRRRR ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les replacer dans cette fic. Il n'y aura cependant aucune cohérence entre le tome 5 et celui là, ce n'est pas une suite !**

**Kaima** : Ba vi... Un pari est un pari.... Et s'endormir comme ça..... J'voue, j'ai eudu mal à ne pas me tper la tête contre un  mur tellement je m'en voulais... Mais par l suite....

**Ithilwyn** : A ce point ?!? Mis bon, il y ura des scènes, plusieurs lemons... mais aussi quelques chapitres plus calmes... Faut bien installer l'histoire !

**Nymphorada** : Moi aussi, ça me fit plus d'effet que la nicotine.... Pour la scène, je voulais mettre un peu de piquant.... et c'est pas fini !!!! Dans un ou deux chapitres...

**Le joint philosophique** : J'ai reçu ta review en rentrant tout à l'heure, ils me l'ont envoyé un peu tard.... Mais c'est grâce à toi que ce chapitre est là !!!! 

**Miss Lulu** : Court, mais plaisant. MERCI !!!!! Même une phrase me permet de sauter de joie, de me casser la gueule de ma chaise, donc je me casse un bras et je peux plus taper.... euh.. je dérape ! lol. MERCI !!!!

**Caro** : La voici la voila !!!!! Merci !!!!!

**CHAPITRE 8 : LE CORBEAU....**

Le lendemain matin, Samantha n'entendit pas son réveil. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite. Elle était toujours lovée dans les bras de Drago et n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle sentait les mains du jeune homme jouer avec ses cheveux et lui caresser le visage. Elle remua doucement, pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui, déposa un baiser sur son torse et passa sa main au même endroit, comme si elle avait voulu effacer ce baiser.

- Bien dormi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oh oui !

Ils s'assirent tous deux et Sam s'étira.

- Et toi ? Tu t'es vite endormie.... remarqua Drago.

- J'étais fatiguée. Mais j'ai apprécié mon nouvel oreiller, rit-elle doucement en tapotant le torse du jeune homme.

Sam jeta un oeil sur son réveil et s'aperçut de son retard.

- MERDE !!!!!! JE SUIS EN RETARD !!!!! Hermione doit venir me chercher dans...

La jeune femme ne put finir, trois coups retentirent. Avant d'attendre une réponse, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Sam, t'es.... OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hermione, c'est pas.... commença Sam.

- Tu m'avais dit que... MAIS T'ES DINGUE ?????? DEHORS DANS 5 MINUTES CHRONO !!!!!!!!

Hermione claqua la porte en étouffant quelques jurons. Drago, dans un premier temps amusé, s'inquiéta de voir son amie courrir dans tous les sens en parlant à la vitesse de la lumière. Il réussit à attrapper un bras à la volée et, dans son élan, Samantha s'écroula sur son lit.

- Drago, je suis en retard, je vais me faire engueuler, j'ai pas le temps !!!!! s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant pour se relever.

- Je croyais qu'on les emmerdait les autres ? répondit le jeune homme, maintenant toujours fermement la jeune femme. Alors tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite ton « pétage de plombs ».

Sam se calma et commença son « discours » tout en enfilant un bustier et une jupe courte.

- Hermione est au courant pour le pari....

- QUOI ????

- Doucement. C'est la seule. Elle n'est pas forcément d'accord avec ça, mais bon, vu ce qu'elle vient de voir, je vais me faire tabasser !!!!!

- Pourtant...

- Je sais, mais va expliquer à une nana hystérique qui trouve deux personnes trois quart à poil dans un lit qu'ils n'ont rien fait !!!!

- Bon courage ! rit Drago.

Samantha étouffa un juron, prit son sac à dos et sa cape et sortit en claquant la porte. Hermione l'attendait, visiblement TRES énervée. Elle commença à foncer vers les escaliers. Sam la rattrapa en courant, mais elle faillit dégringoler les marches sur le derrière quand la préfète s'arrêta net.

- Hermione...

- Non, je ne veux pas de détails. Vu ce que tu portais.... ou plutôt ce que tu ne portais pas....

Et elle refila à toute allure. Sam essaya de la suivre comme elle put et arrivées aux portes de la grande salle, elle attrapa Hermione et l'assit de force sur un banc. La préfète n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon. On a DORMI ensemble. C'EST TOUT !

- En petite tenue....

- Hermione, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Ca ne te concerne pas !

- Moi non, MAIS T'AS PENSE A HARRY ?????

Sam resta sans voix.

- Allô Houston, y'a un problème ? tenta la jeune femme, pour calmer l'atmosphère.

- ET BEN NON ! Je l'aurais parié ! ironisa Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce BORDEL !!!! Qu'est ce que Harry vient faire là dedans ???

- Tu ne devines pas ? répliqua dédaigneusement la préfète.

Sam sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Harry ?... C'est parce que tu m'a dit hier qu'il...

- Que je quoi ?

Hermione blêmit. Complètement paniquée, elle regarda Sam. Harry et Ron venaient d'arriver, tout sourire.

- Alors ? insista Harry en rigolant. Que je quoi ?

- C'est que... en fait... je lui ai dit... balbutia Hermione.

- Que tu voulais que je fasse partie de l'équipe de quidditch, coupa Samantha, laissant la préfète reprendre son souffle.

- Et t'es d'accord ? C'est le poste de poursuiveuse, poursuivit Ron.

- Je vous dirai ça ce soir. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque avec « Miss Bouquin ».

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la grande salle, maugréant « A ces deux là, je vous jure !!!! », tandis que les filles partaient dans la direction opposée.

- Merci, dit Hermione.

- De rien, mais arrête les scandales. Je t'ai expliqué pour Drago et si Harry à un truc à me dire il vient me voir.

- Je voulais juste rendre service... Harry n'a.... enfin... il est timide et.. bon j'en parle plus. Mais si jamais il apprend cette histoire de pari....

- Je vois. Il n'en saura rien. Je ne veux blesser personne.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent silencieusement en cours. Hermione s'arrengea tout de même pour être le plus souvent possible à côté de Ron, ce qui était loin de déplaire au rouquin.

Arriva le cours de divination, tant redouté, où Ron prétexta une subite maladie imaginaire le dirigeant droit vers la case Infirmerie sans passer par la case Trelawney. Harry et Sam s'installèrent dans la salle de classe, le plus loin possible du bureau du professeur. Sam était au courant des plus ou moins vrais « flashs » de Trelawney.

Au programme, pour ce cours, c'était la numérologie. Le professeur faillit mourrir lorsqu'elle vit Harry sortir une combinaison 666. Samantha se tenait le ventre tant elle riait.

- Miss Lewis, puisque la numérologie vous déride, montrez nous ce que vous savez faire ! sécha le professeur.

La jeune femme fit quelques faux calculs, pour tomber sur les chiffres qu'elle voulait puis commença son interprétation.

- D'une part, vous voyez qu'il n'y a aucun 6, donc aucun mal. Par contre, mon approche est différente de la vôtre.... Voyez ces 8. Comme un noeud, une boucle sans fin. Puis le 9 pour finir. La boucle se brise, quelq'un prend une autre route....

- Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Trelawney.

La cloche retentit comme un sauveur pour Harry et Sam qui sortirent le plus vite possible de la tanière folle de la voyante. Ils prenaient la direction du dîner.

- Comment t'as fait ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Abus de séries télé débiles, pubs madame Irma ou madame Soleil.... comme quoi ça sert.. . Je pensais pas.....

Ils éclatèrent de rire, en rejoignant Ron, miraculeusement gueri, et Hermione, déjà attablés. Le trio se mit à conter leurs « aventures » et toutes les choses qu'ils avaient découvertes depuis leur première année : le miroir de Rised, la chambre des secrets.... Leur conversation fut interrompue quand un volatile noir entra dans la grande salle en poussant un cri strident. L'oiseau fondit sur Samantha, lâchant au passage une missive sur ses genoux.

- Un corbeau à Poudlard ? s'étonna Hermione.

Sam ouvrit la lettre.

          « _Un dessein précis, _

_          Une couverture quasi parfaite, _

_          Le corbeau guette._

_          Prenez garde, votre protégé, _

_          Bientôt ne sera plus. »_

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement. Il fallait qu'elle dissimule du mieux qu'elle pouvait la lettre. Elle la froissa, serrant le poing et se leva d'un bond, agrippant le bras de Harry.

- Il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure. Tu restes dans la salle commune et tu m'attends. Je vais abréger avec Rogue.

- Si... si tu veux, balbutia Harry, surpris.

- Tu me promets que tu ne bougeras pas de la salle commune tant que je ne serai pas là ? 

- Heu... si tu y tiens... oui... promis.

Sam sauta du banc et fila vers la sortie, toujours pâle. Le trio de Gryffondor n'avait pas compris le brusque changement de comportement de leur amie. Drago, assis à sa table, fulminait intérieurement, mécontent de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il se leva et suivit la jeune femme.

Samantha, dans le couloir, se concentra un instant.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dans votre bureau, de suite. »

Elle fit un bond quand elle vit Drago face à elle.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il froidement.

- Tout à l'heure. Il faut que j'y aille. Je passe te voir.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue et fonça vers le bureau du directeur. Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait, le passage était ouvert. Elles montèrent en silence. Dans le bureau, Dumbledore était assis et les trois autres directeurs de maisons présents. Samantha frappa son poing toujours serré sur le bureau, faisant sursauté tout le monde. Le professeur Dumbledore rammasa la boule de papier.

- Il y a une taupe. Je la trouve, je la tue.

- Miss Lewis, du calme... tenta McGonagall, tandis que le directeur lisait le courrier.

- C'EST QUELQU'UN DU MINISTERE JE VOUS DIS !!!!!!!! QUI D'AUTRE ETAIT LA QUAND JE SUIS ARRIVEE ???? A PART VOUS ET EUX ????

- Elle a raison... murmura le professeur Chourave, qui prenait à present connaissance de la lettre.

- Miss Lewis, je me charge de tout, assura Dumbledore.

- NON ! RECTIFICATION. VOUS, vous trouvez la taupe et vous la faite taire avant que Voldemort ne l'apprenne si ce n'est déjà fait. Vous faites un point sur les protections de Poudlard et si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là. MOI, j'accepte le poste de quidditch, en cas d'attaque pendant les matchs, on ne sait jamais. J'installe en journée et discrètement des barrières dans la salle commune et les dortoirs. Je m'arrange pour TOUJOURS être présente à Pré au Lard quand Harry y est. MAIS TROUVEZ CETTE FOUTUE TAUPE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- D'accord. Mais faîtes attention. Personne ne sera informé de cette lettre. Je vais menez mon enquête discrètement. Je vous tiens au courant.

- Professeur Rogue, dit Sam,  est-ce que je peux m'absenter pour ce soir ? J'ai quelques trucs à régler pour repérer les lieux des dortoirs.

- Sans problème.

- Bonne soirée à tous !

Sam sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Aïe, aïe, aïe !!!! Qui est le corbeau ? Réponse dans quelques chapitres.... Dns le prochain, vous en apprendrez pas mal sur Sam.... 

BISOUS et tout plein de reviews !!!!!!!! Comme ça, je saute de joie et je met le chapiter suivant très vite !!!!!

Miss Lewis.


	9. Petite dispute entre amis

Ca y est !!!! ENFIN les vacances !!!!! J'aurais le temps de publier RAPIDEMENT la suite (en fonction des reviews, cela va sans dire.... lol).

Je vous préviens de suite, ce chapitre est un peu mou, mais nécessaire.... dans le prochain, mamamia !!!!

**Luc Granger aka Racatte** : Sam vraie Gryffondor ou pas ? C'est toute la question !!!! Quant à la taupe.... réponse dans 2 ou 3 chapitres..... Ca va chauffer dur d'ailleurs à ce moment là !!!!!! 

**Ithilwyn** : Sacré corbeau !!! Ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est pas un animgus !!!! Pour Dray et Sam, ça risque d'être compliqué pour eux... tu verras à la fin du chapitre.... Une tierce personne intervient ? Peut être....

**Le joint philosophique** : Désolée, mais j'ai eu une semaine de boulot SURCHARGEE, et je n'ai pu mettre le chap en ligne qu'aujourd'hui.... Hermione n'a pas fini de péter les plombs, crois-moi.... Bon, prochain chapitre mercredi, ça te va ? (sauf si pas de reviews...)

**Audlydou** : Merci !!!! Ca fait super plaisir !!!!! Régale toi !!!

**Ankou** : J'espère que tu as eu le temps de rattraper le fil de l'histoire !!! Bonne lecture !!!!

****

**CHAPITRE 9 : PETITES DISPUTES ENTRE AMIS....**

Samantha marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs. Elle était en colère et inquiète. D'une part, elle voulait absolument attraper la taupe et d'autre part, elle cherchait une excuse qui tienne la route pour expliquer sa « panique » du dîner, et si elle ne supportait pas une chose, c'était bien de mentir à ses amis. Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse dame, donna le mot de passe et chercha Harry. Elle fut soulagée quand elle l'aperçut dans un coin, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, Hermione assise à côté en train de lire. Mais elle sentit la colère reprendre le dessus quand la préfète luifit un grand sourire en l'aperçevant : cette dernière venait de tirer Ron par le bras pour l'obliger à l'accompagner en ronde. Samantha lança un regard noir à Hermione et s'installa dans un fauteuil, face à Harry. Ce dernier paraissait nerveux, et rangeait son jeu d'échecs.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-til.

- Oui. Pour le quidditch, c'est bon. Je vais m'organiser, mais je pourrais jouer.

- Génial ! Mais tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air... comment dire... paniquée.

- Oui. J'avais un truc urgent à régler à la... l'infirmerie.

- Un rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçue ?

- Oui et non.... Mais ça va. T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Justement si, répliqua Harry, sur un ton un peu sec, qui surpris la jeune femme. C'est à cause de....

- Drago ?

- Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Tu n'imagines pas les crasses qu'il peut faire....

- Effectivement, je n'en sais rien. Mais bon, puisque tu veux vraiment en parler, il est très sympa avec moi.

- Il se sert de toi, marmonna le jeune homme entre ses dents.

- Harry, arrêtes ta parano ! Est-ce que Drago, parce que vous ne vous entendez pas, dois utiliser toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre ?

- N'empêche que....

- STOP ! s'exclama Sam. Il est un de mes amis et toi aussi. Maintenant, que ce soit lui ou toi, il est hors de question que je choisisse. Et si vraiment tu as raison, je te présenterai mes excuses à genou !

- Si tu veux....

Le silence s'installa. Il régnait une certaine tension et Sam n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas détruire l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, d'autant plus qu'elle devait le protéger toute l'année....

- Harry, je peux te demander un service ?

- Ca dépend....

- Je ne connais que la salle commune, je pourrais visiter « l'antre » des Gryffondor ?

- Mouais...

- Monsieur l'entêté ! Bon. Promis, je te jure de faire attention avec Drago. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse la tête.

- Moi non plus ! Bon, viens, je te fait le tour du proprio !

Sam fut surprise. Elle trouva son ami bien lunatique. Il avait soudainement retrouvé le sourire et lui avait attrapé la main, l'entraînant dans les escaliers. 

Il lui montra les sanitaires, le dortoir des filles et le dortoirs des garçons. Une chance pour eux que la pièce qu'ils partagaient à 4 fut vide à ce moment là. Ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre pour discuter un peu. Sam en profitait pour faire ses repérages.

- Je peux te confier un secret ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Bien sur !

- Hermione et Ron ne sont pas au courant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur ai rien dit.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'un miroir que j'avais découvert en première année.

- Le miroir de rised... murmura Sam.

- Tout à fait. Je l'ai retrouvé, hier soir. Et je me suis mis devant.

- Et tu n'as pas vu ce que tu voulais voir ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

- Oui et non. La première fois que j'ai vu ce miroir, il y avait mes parents. Et hier, ils étaient là, mais avec Sirius.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Mon parrain. Il a été tué l'année dernière par Voldmort.

- Désolée.

- Tu ne le savais pas. Mais je suis un peu perdu. Je pensais avoir remonté la pente et je me rends compte que je n'ai plus rien, plus personne...

- Tu as Hermione et Ron ! coupa Sam, pour essayer de remonter le moral de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai plus de famille. Il était la dernière personne que j'avais.

- Ecoute Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu es toujours là, et tu as des amis. Et puis, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là... Je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas facile de vivre sans famille.... Mes paretns adoptifs ont toujours été sympas, mais on s'est tous disputés et...

Sam s'assombrit, le regard dans le vide.

- Tu ne veux plus leur parler ? demanda Harry.

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais, en fait, je suis partie de chez eux ce jour là et quand j'ai voulu leur parlé c'était trop tard.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ont eu un accident de voiture.

- Tu ne savais pas. Depuis, j'ai tellement culpabiliser que je fais mon possible pour rendre les gens heureux... quand je peux...

Harry regarda Samantha et lui sourit. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand...

- OH ! Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas....

- C'est bon, Ron, coupa Harry. On discute.

- Et puis je dois aller dans ma chambre. J'ai encore pas mal de cours à potasser.

- Hermione bis, fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur nous ! s'exclama Ron à l'intention de son ami.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Sam leur dit bonne nuit, avant de sortir de l'antre des gryffondor. Elle allait vers sa chambre, mais, une fois devant la porte, elle se ravisa, se souvenant que Drago voulait lui parler. Elle frappa à sa porte et ouvrit. Drago était allongé sur son lit en caleçon, pensif. Il tourna la tête un bref instant avant de refixer impassiblement le plafond.

- Je ne veux pas te voir, dit-il fermement.

Sam était abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à cette école de sorcellerie. Elle avait mal à la tête après sa journée « mouvementée » et décida de ne pas répondre. Elle se contenta de sortir et d'aller dans sa chambre.

Elle prit une bonne douche pour se changer les idée, pass une nuisette courte et s'installa sous ses draps avec quelques livres de cours.

Elle commençait à s'endormir tout en prenant des notes quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle sursauta et sauta sur sa baguette.

- PUTAIN DRAGO TU M'AS FOUTU UNE DE CES FROUSSES !!!!!! T'ES DINGUE !!!!! ET JE CROYAIS QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS ME VOIR ???!!!???

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il sombrement, claquant la porte et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?!? J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux à mort !

- Potter, maugréa-t-il.

- Explique-toi, je comprends rien, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

- Pendant le dîner....

- Oh, non, tout mais pas ça ! soupira la jeune femme en fouillant dans son tiroir.

Elle avala une fiole de potion anti douleur et se calla contre son oreiller.

- Bon, Drago. Il est hors de question que tu me soules avec Harry. J'ai déjà eu le droit à la sérénade tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme, toujours d'un ton sec.

- Il m'a prit la tête en me parlant de toi.

- Pas étonnant.

- JE NE SUIS PAS LE JAMBON ENTRE DEUX TRANCHES DE PAIN !!!!! explosa Samantha. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'on était amis et qu'il n'y pourrait rien. C'est aussi valable pour toi un point c'est tout.

- Amis ? répéta Drago, visiblement surpris.

- Pourquoi, tu croyais pas que... non, Drago, quand même....

Et elle éclata de rire. Drago se sentait tout bête. Il finit par étouffer un rire et s'installa à côté de son amie.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- C'est oublié ! Si vous continuez comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

Elle se calla contre Drago. Ce dernier prit le livre que Sam lisait, et le posa sur la table de nuit.

- Tu bosses sur quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Sortilèges. J'essaie de voir ce que j'ai loupé par rapport à mon apprentissage et celui de l'école.

- Sam...

La jeune femme le regarda et comprit de suite sa question.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Drago se glissa sous les drap et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il avec une petite hésitation.

- Bien sur !

- Tu as déjà eu une histoire sérieuse avec un mec ?

Samantha fut surprise par cette question.

- Euh... pour être franche, je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit ami. Ca a duré 2 ans. J'étais complètement dingue de lui.

- Et pourquoi ça c'est fini ?

- Il s'est barré avec la seule nana que je ne pouvais pas encadrer. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas beaucoups de personnes que je n'aime pas !

- Un seul ? murmura Drago, qui ne semblait pas avoir écouté ce que venait de dire son amie.

- Ca t'étonne ?

- Un peu. Une nana comme toi, tout le monde en rêve !

- Tu parles, je suis toujours la bonne copine. Et de toute façon, depuis cette histoire, il est catégoriquement hors de question que je retombe amoureuse de qui que se soit.

Sam ne remarqua pas la mine déçue que camoufla Drago. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il lui fit un bise sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. La jeune femme commençait à s'endormir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parlait tout haut.

- Tu peux dormir ici tous les soirs si tu veux...

- Merci...

Sam avait les yeux fermés.

- Tant que tu es là, je sais que....

Elle s'endormit pour de bon. Drago hésita à la réveiller pour entendre la fin de la phrase mais ne fit rien. Il la regarda un long moment. S'assurant qu'elle dormait profondément, il pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes, remonta les draps et s'endormit à son tour.

C'est vrai que je ne le trouve pas particulièrement passionnant ce chapitre.... mais bon, il fallait que je mette certains détails en place. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez le professeur Rogue sous un jour spécial... Je ne sais pas si la lune a un rpport, mais tout le monde sera bizarre..... même Sam....

Bisous !!

Miss Lewis, qui attend reviews avec grande impatience !


	10. Dérapage

Je sais je suis TRES en retard !!!! Mais entre les vcances et un merdique de virus, j'ai du reformter le PC !!! Heureusement , Léo (ba vi, la sauveuse) m'a gardé mes fichiers fics, comme ça, mintennt que mon pc est réparé, je vous mets la suite !!!!  
  
Promis, pour les suivants, ça ira plus vite !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 10  : L'ACCROCHAGE  
  
Le lendemain, comme prévu, Samantha se rendit dans la salle commune des gryffondor pendant les cours. Elle s'assura que personne n'était présent et protégea la pièce. Elle fit de même dans la chambre que partageaient Harry et ses amis. Désormais, personne ne pouvait faire de la magie en ayant de mauvaises intentions. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la grande salle, où elle passe furtivement voir Dumbledore pour prendre des nouvelles sur l'enquête du corbeau.  
  
- C'est en cours... répondit le directeur.  
  
Enervée, Sam ne mangea pas beaucoup. Elle avait fait pas mal de cauchemards la nuit précédente et elle était fatiguée. Elle sortit en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais se retrouva sur le derrière. Quelqu'un l'avait violemment heurté. Elle entendit ricanner, se retourna, et vit une jeune fille morte de rire. Elle portait l'uniforme de serpentard.  
  
- Et encore, ce n'est qu'un avant goût, ricana la jeune fille en s'en allant avec ses amies.  
  
Samantha n'avait rien compris, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle regarda ses amis, qui avaient les poings serrés.  
  
- C'est qui ELLE  ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
- Pansy Parkinson, grogna Hermione. Une horreur, une peste, une garce, une...  
  
- J'ai compris, coupa Sam. Je sais pas ce qu'elle me veut, mais elle a pas intérêt à me chercher, c'est pas le moment  !!!!!  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le corbeau ne se montra pas. Mais Sam s'inquiétait  : elle sentait quelque chose venir....  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue avec une pile de livres.  
  
- Nous sommes mercredi.... s'étonna le professeur.  
  
- Je sais, mais je voulais rattraper mon absence d'hier.  
  
- C'est que.... je n'ai pas prévu....  
  
- OK. Pas grave. Est-ce que je peux rester un moment  ? Votre bureau est le seul endroit où je suis sure de ne pas me faire repérer.  
  
- Comment ça  ? demanda Rogue en regardant l'élève poser la pile de livre sur une chaise.  
  
- Vous verrez.  
  
Sam s'assit en tailleur et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle paraissait très concentrée. Le professeur la regardait sans un mot, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. La jeune femme prit le premier livre de la pile et l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle mit ses deux mains au dessus de la page et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, un lien bleu ciel s'installa entre le livre et les mains de Sam. Les pages défilèrent lentement puis plus vite, jusqu'à la fin. Samantha enchaîna et répéta ce mouvement jusqu'à épuisement de la pile de manuels. Une fois fini, elle se releva, une main posée sur la tempe. Elle tituba jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle se laissa tomber. Le professeur Rogue, inquiet se précipita.  
  
- Ca va  ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui, ça va passer. Ca donne un mal de tête pas possible ce truc là  !  
  
- Qu'avez-vous fait  ? s'énerva le professeur.  
  
- Zen. J'ai rattrapé mon retard.  
  
- Comment ça  ?  
  
- Bon, je vais vous expliquer. Vous avez entendu vaguement parlé de mes capacités....  
  
- Bien évidemment.  
  
- OK. Le seul problème, c'est que j'utilise la télépathie. Donc, très peu de sorts. Il suffit que je pense à une action pour qu'elle se fasse. Et si je veux rester discrète, il faut bien que je sache me servir de ma baguette à la perfection. J'ai donc absorbé tous les manuels de sortilèges et enchantements des niveaux 1 à 5.  
  
Le professeur Rogue paraissait surpris.  
  
«  Elle est plus puissante que l'on pensait  » se dit-il.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avec les niveaux 6 et 7  ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- J'ai une conscience et un respect pour l'éthique. Techniquement, je suis en 6ème année. Je veux travailler seule pour savoir de quoi je suis capable. Ce serait trop simple et les cours n'auraient aucun intérêts sinon.  
  
- Vous m'étonnez..... jamais de triche  ?  
  
- Bon... d'accord, j'avoue, je plaide coupable. Pour gagner du temps, j'ai ensorcelé quelques plumes. Mais tout ce que j'écris vient de moi. A la différence que je peux faire deux voire trois devoirs en même temps....  
  
Le professeur éclata de rire.... Cette élève était vraiment vive et efficace.... pensa-t-il.  
  
- Attention, professeur, si jamais quelqu'un vous entend rire....  
  
- Tant que cela reste entre nous....  
  
Après s'être reposée encore un peu, Sam retourna dans sa chambre et termina quelques devoirs en compagnie de Drago. Elle évita de lui parler de l'incident Parkinson, le jugeant sans intérêt.  
  
Et la routine s'installa quelque peu.... Sam avait un emploi du temps très chargé, surtout depuis que les entraînements de Quidditch avait commencé... Mais elle aimait bien ce sport, elle se défoulait. Parkinson devenait de plus en plus mauvaise, et l'insultait dès qu'elle croisait la gryffondor. Cette dernière laissait couler, trouvant la serpentard «  pathétique  ». Le corbeau ne se manifesta pas de tout le mois de septembre, ce qui fut étonnant, étant donné que l'enquête du professeur Dumbledore ne donnait rien.   
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam passait énormément de temps avec Harry, et dormait maintenant tous les soirs avec Drago. Octobre arriva, et ce soir là, après un lourd entraînement, Sam et ses amis, lessivés, traînaient au diner. Le corbeau tant redouté refit son apparition. Sam se mit debout sur la table pour essayer de l'attraper, mais le volatile fut plus vif et lui lacha sa missive avant de repartir dans un croassement sonore.  
  
- Sam, c'est quoi ce corbeau  ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Rien du tout, bafouilla la jeune femme.  
  
- Bien sur, répliqua Harry. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se pointe et à chaque fois tu es dans un état pas possible.  
  
Sam s'assit et chercha à toute allure une excuse valable.  
  
- C'est.... mon meilleur ami. C'est la seule personne qui soit au courant pour mes «  pouvoirs  », mais il n'a pas tout compris au système postal. Et.... il... il déteste les hiboux.... Impossible de lui répondre, et comme j'arrive pas à attraper ce foutu corbeau....  
  
- Fallait le dire tout de suite  !!!! On s'est fait des films  ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Sam souffla, soulagée de voir son mensonge gobé. Elle sortit de la grande salle, s'installa au coin d'une statue et ouvrit nerveusement le courrier.  
  
«  Le directeur à sa langue qui se délie....  
  
Protections  ? Vous devez avoir un certain niveau  !  
  
Croyez-vous que cela serve à le protéger  ?  
  
Vous le constaterez bientôt par vous même.....  »  
  
Samantha eut une sueur froide. Elle se concentra et dit mentalement au professeur Dumbledore de «  rappliquer le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne casse quelque chose  »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et les directeurs de maisons se trouvaient dans le bureau. Mais Sam n'était pas là.  
  
Elle était en chemin, mais peu avant d'arriver à la gargouille, Pansy Parkinson la colla au mur.  
  
- Putain, Parkinson, c'est pas le moment....  
  
- Ta gueule Lewis. Je veux juste te prévenir...  
  
- Fous moi la paix  !  
  
Sam se dégagea et fit tomber la serpentard. Cette dernière sortit sa baguette et lança l' «  immobilis  » dans le dos de la gryffondor, qui se figea. Pansy s'approcha.  
  
- Drago est le MIEN  ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes tous les deux, mais je ne veux pas te voir l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres, tu risquerais de fort le regretter.   
  
La serpentard partit en riant, sans débloquer Sam. La jeune femme attendit que son ennemie soit loin.  
  
«  Finite Incantatem  » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle se remit en chemin, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle se retrouva devant la gargouille, mais ne se souvint pas du mot de passe. Elle en essaya quelques uns au hasard, sans succès. A bout de nerfs, elle s'assura que personne n'était dans le coin, tendit sa main et fit exploser la garguille en étouffant le bruit. Elle commença à gravir les marches, prenant soin de se retourner pour refermer le passage. Elle arriva en trombe dans le bureau.  
  
- On vous attendais, dit calmement le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Contretemps. Parkinson. Je vous préviens gentiment, qu'elle arrête de me prendre la tête, ça va mal finir. Ca fait un mois que je lai sur le dos, je perds patience....  
  
- Oublions cela. Comment avez-vous deviner le mot de passe  ? Je viens de le changer, demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- J'ai explosé la gargouille. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, continua-t-elle en voyant la mine ahuri de l'assemblée. Personne n'a rien vu, ni entendu.  
  
- Et que nous vaut cette convocation  ? s'impatienta le professeur Chourave.  
  
Sam sortit la lettre et tenta de rester calme.  
  
- Je vois, se contenta de dire Dumbledore, faisant circuler le courrier.  
  
- Je croyais que vous étiez discret  ? ironisa l'élève.  
  
- Je n'ai parlé qu'à une seule personne, si vous voulez tout savoir... le ministre.  
  
- QUOI  ?????   
  
- L'enquête piétinne, mais il s'occupe de tout.  
  
Sam s'assit, serra les poings.  
  
- Bon. Le jour où je suis arrivé, ce... Fudge, je crois, était le seul à être pessimiste. Et, selon mes sources, il n'a pas l'air convaincu du retour de Voldemort, ni de la raison de ma présence. C'est normal que l'enquête piétinne. Il a bavé, c'est sûr.  
  
- Vous sous-entendez, Miss Lewis, coupa le professeur Flitwick, que c'est lui la taupe  ?  
  
- Non, trop lâche pour ça... il renifle la lâcheté à cent lieues à la ronde. Par contre, il a parlé à la taupe, c'est clair....  
  
- Je verrais ça.... reprit le directeur.  
  
- NON  !!!! UNE FOIS CA SUFFIT  !!!  
  
- Et vous sugerrez.... dit Rogue.  
  
- Des résultats, à MA façon. Vous verrez.  
  
- Miss Lewis....  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore, je ne sortirais pas de Poudlard, ils n'attendent que ça. Mais je sais comment faire. Laissez moi une semaine.  
  
- Ne vous....  
  
- FAITES PAS REPERER, JE SAIS  !!!! Sur ce, bonsoir.  
  
Sam fila rapidement et alla dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, pour son travail d'assistante. Celui-ci arriva, quelque peu furieux.  
  
- N'essayez pas de jouer à l'héroïne, grogna-t-il.  
  
- Bien sur que non  ! Vous me prenez pour qui  !!! La ruse, c'est beaucoup mieux  !   
  
- Et ne vous approchez pas de Parkinson. Elle est très liée à la famille Malefoy, et....  
  
- J'AI RIEN DEMANDE  !!!! C'est ELLE qui me provoque  ! Je ne la collerai au mur que si elle va trop loin. C'est tout  ! Mais bon, elle est dans votre maison, vous pourriez faire quelque chose....  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi, Miss Lewis. Elle n'a enfreint aucune règles...  
  
- NOM DE D.... Bon, je respire, ça va passer.....  
  
- Allez donc vous reposer...  
  
Sam sortit en claquant la porte. Elle fila chez les Gryffondor où elle trouva ses trois amis.  
  
- Ron, tu pourrais me rendre un service  ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Ouais  !  
  
- Ton père travaille au ministère, il doit avoir l'organigramme, non  ?  
  
- Pourquoi faire  ? demanda Hermione intriguée.  
  
- Je n'y connais pas grand chose rayon «  communauté magique  » et j'aimerais me tenir informée.  
  
- Ouais, je vais lui envoyer un hibou... En plus, il est marrant son truc, y'a des photos partout  !!!  
  
«  Parfait  !  » pensa Sam.  
  
- Samantha.... balbutia une voix.  
  
Neville venait de s'approcher timidement,plusieurs parchemins dans les bras. Après avoir tout fait tomber, il s'assit.  
  
- Euh... J'ai un souci, marmona-t-il.  
  
Sam jeta un oeil sur les parchemins et vit un devoir de potion qu'ils devaient rendre la semane suivante.  
  
- Tu veux un coup de main  ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
- Si ça ne te déranges pas....  
  
- Pas de problèmes. Samedi, 20 heures à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Merci....  
  
- Note le Neville, tu risques d'oublier, se moqua Ron.  
  
- Je passerai te chercher, sécha Sam en fixant le rouquin.  
  
Sur ce, Samantha salua tout le monde et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver Drago installé, en train de lire. Elle se changea rapidement et rejoignit son ami dans le lit. Elle relu quelques cours, mais regardait plus dans le vide qu'autre chose.  
  
- Ca ne va pas  ? demanda le jeune homme.  
  
- Y'a un truc qui me turlupine...  
  
- Vas-y, je vais t'aider.  
  
- Parkinson....  
  
- ET MERDE  ! s'exclama Drago. J'en étais sûr  ! elle me pompera jusqu'au bout celle-là  ?  
  
Sam était très surprise.   
  
- Je te la fais courte. Sa famille est très copine avec la mienne. Potter a du te parler des sangs purs....  
  
- Oula  ! Il m'a fait une morale là dessus  ! soupira Sam.  
  
- Elle l'est. Moi aussi. Donc mon père aimerait que....  
  
Sam éclata de rire.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, grogna Drago.  
  
- Excuse, mais vous imaginez elle et toi ensemble, ça à un côté.... grotesque.  
  
Le serpentard fit mine de se renfrogner, mais finit par éclater de rire. Ils travaillèrent un peu ensemble et aucun n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
- C'EST QUOI CA  !!!!!!!!!! hurla Sam en sursautant.  
  
Un espèce de machin noir avait sauté sur ses notes.  
  
- Byron  ! Dans ton panier  !!!!!! Excuse-moi. C'est mon chat. Il déteste tout et ne quitte jamais ma chambre, normalement.  
  
Le chaton se gllissa sous les couvertures et se frotta contre les jambes de Sam, poussant un gros ronronement.  
  
- Il déteste tout  ? J'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire, il doit s'ennuyer tout seul  ! s'exclama la jeune femme.  
  
Le chat était ressortit et s'était couché sur la poitrine de Samantha. Cette dernière le caressait doucement, ce que le petit félin avait l'air d'apprécier.  
  
- Euh... C'est bien la première fois qu'il se colle à quelqu'un..... dit Drago, visiblement très surpris.  
  
- Byron, c'est mignon comme nom.... Il est adorable.....  
  
Samantha jouait avec le petit chat, qui ronronna de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment, il s'installa sur un oreiller, qu'il s'attribua comme panier. Drago avait regardé la scène avec un sourire.  
  
- Sam, je viens d'avoir une idée pour me débarasser de Parkinson.  
  
- Ah  ? Je suis toute ouïe.  
  
- La semaine prochaine, j'ai une dérogation pour sortir, mon père organise un dîner où Parkinson doit me servir de cavalière.  
  
- Et  ?  
  
- Je t'explique. C'est mon père qui m'a offert Byron. Si je lui dit qu'il t'adore et que tu es une sang pure, il acceptera surement que tu m'accompagnes...  
  
- Drago, je la sens mal ton idée....  
  
- S'il te plait, suplia le serpentard.... J'en ai marre de cette sang sue.... Et au moins, tu auras la paix....  
  
- Tu oublies, mon coco, que je suis à Gryffondor.... et que je suis amie avec Harry, Hermione et...  
  
- Je sais  ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler.... T'as presque 20 ans, tu travailles avec Rogue, tu passe beaucoup de temps avec moi.... ça devrait lui suffire.  
  
Sam sembla réfléchir. Harry lui avait parlé de Malefoy senior, et elle n'avait pas trop envie de s'y frotter.... Et puis, Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais de la laisser sortir comme ça....   
  
- Il y aura qui à ce dîner  ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Quelques membres du ministère qui sont amis avec mon père.  
  
Sam fut surprise, mais vit une occasion parfaite de piéger la taupe....   
  
- Bon, j'irai voir McGonagall demain pour lui demander une dérogation. Mais je ne suis pas sure que ton père m'apprécie...  
  
- Si ça peut le rendre moins sauvage avec moi.... soupira Drago.  
  
- Pardon  ?  
  
- Oublie, j'ai rien dit.  
  
Sur ce, ils se couchèrent, enlacés. Byron vint se pelotonner contre eux en ronronnant.  
  
L'histoire se corse !!!! Et le diner risque d'être..... mouvementé !!!!!  
  
dans quelues jours pour la suite et reviews please !!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
